Love in Case
by Nara Tsutsukara
Summary: Nampak dari gerak gerik sepasang siluet, salah satu siluet mengacungkan senjata tajam, kepada siluet yang tampak diam sedari tadi. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian tampak cipratan suatu cairan dari siluet yang sedari tadi diam tersebut. Romance dalam suatu ketegangan. AU/OOC/NaLu/Sadis mungkin/ Typo(s)/ Gaje
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya rembulan yang indah menyinari sebuah kota yang cukup padat, Crocus, Bunga Ibu Kota dari Kerajaan Fiore. Cahaya tersebut merambat hingga kedalam gang dan menampakkan siluet dua makhluk – entah manusia ataupun monster. Nampak dari gerak gerik siluet tersebut, salah satu siluet mengacungkan senjata – mungkin kapak, kepada siluet yang tampak diam sedari tadi. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian tampak cipratan suatu cairan dari siluet yang sedari tadi diam tersebut…

 **Love in Case**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.  
Saya membuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya, masuk melalui fentilasi kamar seorang gadis yang masih terlelap. Cahaya mentari tepat mengenai wajah gadis pirang dengan kulit putih mulus tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan kedua wajahnya dan memisahkan kelopak matanya yang telah melekat entah berapa jam. Ia bangkit dan terduduk ditepi kasurnya yang bernuansa pink. Kedua tangannya mulai mengucek kedua matanya. Sekarang kedua kelopak matanya sudah benar-benar terpisah dan nampaklah mata indah berwarna cokelat caramel yang memandang hangat ke pintu kamarnya.

"Lucy cepat bangun sayang… nanti kau terlambat kesekolah…" suara ibu gadis bernama Lucy tersebut memanggil dari luar kamarnya.

" _hhaaiii…_ " jawab Lucy sembari bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. " _ohayou mama.._ " sapa gadis tersebut saat sudah tiba di dapur. Terlihat sesosok wanita yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang, wajahnya terlihat sama mirip sekali dengan Lucy, ya.. wanita itu adalah Layla Heartfilia, ibu Lucy Heartfilia.

" _ohayou…_ cepat mandi dan sarapan" Layla nampak sibuk dengan masakannya

" _haaii.._ " Lucy berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar mandinya.

 **~beberapa menit kemudian**

Lucy keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan seragam berwarna putih dengan rompi rajutan berwarna cream dan dasi bermotif belang putih,biru matang dengan biru muda dengan rok berwarna abu-abu (author: seperti di FT OVA 2 pokoknya). Ia mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasanya didepan meja makan. Sudah tersedia makanan yang bisa dibilang sederhana untuk porsi tiga orang.

"papa mana ma?" Tanya Lucy sambil menoleh kesudut ruangan untuk mencari papanya

"papamu ada ditoko sejak tadi pagi. Kata papamu ia ingin membuat roti baru" jawab Layla sambil tersenyum hangat ke anak gadis tunggalnya tersebut.

Lucy hanya ber "oh" ria dan ia segera melahap sarapan special dari sang mama tercinta.

"ma aku berangkat. _Ittekimasu.._ " Lucy beranjak pergi menuju sekolahnya

" _itterasai.._ " sahut mamnya dengan senyum yang hangat

Lucy berjalan melewati toko roti keluarganya. Terlihat sosok papa nyam Jude Heartfilia dari kaca transparan yang sedang meletakkan roti di etalase toko. "pa.. _ittekimasu_ " Lucy melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyum kepada papa nya. " _itterasai Lucy_ " sahut papa nya dari dalam toko.

Lucy hampir sampai disekolahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kerumunan orang dan sebuah police line yang memblokir sebuah gang kecil. Rasa penasaran Lucy tak dapat ia tahan. Lucy pun melangkah mendekati kerumunan orang tersebut. Ia melihat dua orang polisi berjaga didepan gang agar tidak satupun orang memasuki gang tersebut. "maaf pak mengganggu, kalau saya boleh tahu, disitu ada apa ya?" Lucy bertanya kepada seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. "anu neng (?). di gang itu ditemukan mayat yang katanya dibunuh tadi malam." Jawab pria tersebut sambil menunjuk gang tersebut. "pe-pembunuhan?" Lucy menelan ludahnya karena agak takut. Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Walaupun Lucy merasa agak takut, tetapi rasa penasaran yang ia miliki lebih besar sehingga ia mencoba melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia berdesakkan hingga berhasil memperpendek jaraknya dengan gang itu. Matanya membulat dan tangannya menutup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka karena tercengang dengan mayat orang tersebut. Kepala mayat tersebut terpisah dengan badannya. Tak hanya kepala, salah satu tangannya pun tergeletak agak jauh dari badannya. Namun yang ia lebih kagetkan adalah, mayat tersebut berseragam sekolah seperti dirinya. Ia mengetahuinya dari tanda di lengan bajunya, bertulis "FIHS". Lucy memundurkan langkahnya dan keluar dari kerumunan. Ia merasa agak mual melihat potongan manusia dan darah yang mengendap dicelah jalan gang tersebut. Ia melihat jam tangan cokelatnya, menunjukkan jam 08:05. "gawat aku terlambat" Lucy bergumam sendiri dan mulai berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya.

 **~Lucy PoV~**

"haah.. haah.. hah.." nafasku terengah engah karena berlari, walaupun aku hanya berlari sekitar 2 menit. Namun tetap saja, nasibku masih buruk. Gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup rapat. 'Huuh' aku menghela nafasku dan melihat tulisan diatas gerbang, "Fiore International High School" sekolah nomor 1 di Fiore. Sekolah yang berisikan atlet, model, maupun anak orang penting dinegara ini. walaupun aku masuk sini dengan predikat biasa-biasa saja. Aku hanya anak dari pemilik Toko Roti Heartfilia yang kebetulan memiliki kecerdasan sedikit diatas rata-rata.

 **~skip (cara Lucy lewat pagar)**

Huuhh… sekali lagi aku menghela nafas panjang, entah keberapa kali. Aku merasa hari ini aku memiliki keberuntungan yang kecil. Pertama melihat mayat yang membuat nafsu makanku menghilang, terlambat kesekolah, dapat point merah karena memanjat pagar, dan diomelin oleh guru yang.. super deh cerewetnya. Dan sekarang…aku masih berdiri didepan kelasku, kelas 2-2 karena terlambat disaat Laxus-sensei.

TAP TAP TAP **#sfx orang jalan**

Aku mendengar seseorang berjalan mendekat? Apakah itu guru? Pastinya, sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Aku mengubah posisi tubuh dalam mode 'siap' seperti saat upacara. Kelasku tepat berada didekat tangga. Dan kudengar suara itu berasal dari tangga menuju keatas sini. TAP TAP TAP. Suara tersebut semakin keras dan terlihatlah sosok siswa. 'haah… ternyata hanya siswa' gumamku dalam hati dan merubah posisi tubuh dalam mode santai lagi. Siapa siswa ini? aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Ia berambut hitam legam agak panjang, matanya juga hitam legam, auranya sedikit menyeramkan.

 **~ Skip-skip**

 **~Normal PoV~**

Akhirnya jam pelajaran Laxus-sensei telah usai dan Lucy dapat duduk dimejanya yang berada di sebelah jendela.

"ne Luc-chan… kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" Tanya gadis mungil bersurai biru dan memakai bando yang duduk didepan Lucy

"a-aah… tadi aku berhenti di jalan karena melihat…" Lucy terdiam sebentar "melihat mayat siswa sini digang kecil." Suara Lucy terdengar seperti berbisik kearah sahabatnya, Levy McGarden.

"MA- emmph" tangan mungil Lucy segera menutup mulut sahabatnya tersebut yang lebih kecil dari tangan Lucy. "jangan berteriak Levy-chan" Lucy berbisik kepada Levy. Namun dengan satu huruf MA membuat seisi ruangan kelas menoleh kepada mereka. "mamamu pergi ke Mesir" Levy asal berbicara dan membuat teman sekelasnya _sweetdrop._ Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan pelajaran Bob-sensei tentang tataboga pun dimulai.

Bunyi yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu siswa pun berbunyi, bel istirahat makan siang.

"Lu-chan, ayo makan bareng. Aku membawa bekal" ajak Levy sambil membalikkan mejanya menghadap ke meja Lucy

"um um." Mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan bekal mereka dan menyantapnya sambil bercengkrama ria.

Bel berbunyi kembali. Levy membalikkan lagi mejannya dan bersiap pelajaran selanjutnya. Gold Mine-sensei pun memasuki ruangan dan memulai pelajaran biologi.

Lucy telah mempelajarinya semalam dan ia agak bosan dengan materi kali ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, mencari objek yang menarik. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang berada digerbang sekolahnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk menfokuskan pandangan pada seseorang itu. Ternyata pria bersurai pink, memakai jas hitam, kemeja putih, celana serta sepatu hitam dan juga memakai kacamata hitam.

'pria itu kelihatan mencurigakan. Kenapa ia seperti mengintai sekolah ini? dan lagi rambutnya.. pink? Hehe lucu juga' batin Lucy dalam hati. Ia terus memperhatikan pria tersebut hingga akhirnya pria tersebut meninggalkan sekolah Lucy menggunakan mobil BMW hitam. Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi. 'apa dia pembunuh itu? Dia cukup mencurigakan' batin Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disisi lain. Di gedung intelejen Fiore, tepatnya diruang pimpinan tertinggi. Terdapat dua pria berumur 21 tahun namun masih terlihat segar seperti siswa SMA sedang berdiri dihadapan pimpinan mereka.

"sekarang kita akan menyelidiki kasus yang sudah kita lupakan 2,5 tahun lalu." Kata sang pimpinan kepada dua bawahannya yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"tim lain sudah menyelidiki beberapa tersangka yang dulu terkait dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai secara acak ini" pemimpin tersebut meletakkan 5 buah foto namun ada dua foto yang diletakkan bertindih tetapi masih terlihat wajahnya. Tanpa bertanya apa maksud pimpinan mereka, pria yang di kanan telah mengerti maksudnya.

"jadi kami harus menyelidiki 3 pria dan 2 wanita ini. Baiklah, kami mengerti" orang disebelah kanan angkat bicara.

"selesaikan secepat mungkin. Mengerti?!" suara tegas tersebut mnggema diruangan itu

"mengerti!" jawaban tegas juga terlontar dari pita suara kedua bawahan tersebut

"baiklah, kalian bisa keluar"

"permisi" mereka berdua pun keluar dan memulai persiapan penyelidikan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mulai berwarna oranye, dan sinar matahari semakin redup. Lucy pun sudah sampai dirumahnya.

" _tadaimaa.._ " Lucy membuka pintu dan meletakkan sepatunya rapi pada tempatnya. #patut ditiru nih.

" _okaeri.._ " jawaban hangat dari sang mama membuat tenaga Lucy yang hampir habis terisi kembali walaupun tidak penuh. Lucy tersenyum dan mencium kening ibunya lalu beranjak kekamarnya.

Dikamar ia meletakan tasnya di samping kasurnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya. Ia memikirkan kembali apasaja yang sudah terjadi hari ini, 'hari yang melelahkan' batinnya.

"Lucy.. air hangatnya sudah siap" teriak ibunya

"iya maa.." Lucy pun bangun dan menuju kamar mandinya, menikmati air hangat dengan aroma mawar yang ia tambahkan.

Sesudah mandi, ia langsung memakai piyama dan segera kemeja belajar untuk mengerjakan PR nya. Suara hening saat Lucy mengerjakan PR nya. Setiap jam berdetikpun terdengar oleh telinga Lucy. Suara jam tersebut seperti menghipnotis dirinya untuk memejamkan matanya. Untunghlah PR nya telah selesai dan akhirnya ia beranjak dari meja belajarnya menuju kasurnya dan merebahkan badannya. Ia memeluk gulingnya dan terdiam beberapa saat. 'apakah dia benar-benar pembunuh?' dia masih memikirkan pria bersurai pink yang berada di gerbang sekolahnya tadi. Tak lama memikirkan itu ia pun mulai terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah bersinar terang. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.50 pagi. Lucy hanya terduduk diam dan memandangi para siswa siswi berjalan di halaman sekolah menuju gedung sekolah. ia memikirkan berita yang ia lihat dari teletivi tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah.

" _satu keluarga terbunuh oleh seseorang yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya. Diketahui sang anak dibunuh pada hari senin malam dan pada selasa malam seluruh keluarganya tewas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti sang anak. Saat ini polisis masih belum menemukan bukti apapun tentang pembunuhan ini…"_

'pembunuan lagi. Tapi pembunuhan ini seperti terarah, setelah anaknya, keluarganya. Apa memang 'orang' itu?" Lucy melamunkan dan memikirkan apa yang bisa ia cerna dari berita itu.

"Lu-chaaan…" Levy berlari memeluk Lucy riang.

"Levy-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy kebingungan

Levy melepaskan pelukannya dari Lucy. Tampak semburat merah dari wajah Levy. "kau tahu Gajeel kan Lu-chan?"

" _etto.._ pria berbadan kekar yang bertindik itu kan? Juara 1 Boxing itu kan? Kelas 2-4 kan?" jawab Lucy lengkap. Levy hanya mengangguk-angguk. "jadi… kenapa?" lanjut Lucy bertanya bingung

"di-dia me-"

"memukulmu?" belum selesai Levy berbicara Lucy mencela

"bukan Lu-chan, _mou_ " Levy menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. "dengarkan dulu Lu-chan.." lanjutnya memanja

"hehehe… _gomen gomen_ " Lucy tertawa kecil dan meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"dia me… dia menembakku Lu-chan" wajah Levy benar-benar memerah. Ia menunduk malu.

"bagus bukan? Kau juga menyukainya bukan? Jadi apa kau sudah menjawabnya?" Lucy memegang kedua tangan Levy dengan riang. Levy hanya mengangguk. "waahh.. _omedetou_ Levy-chan"

"em" tampak jelas muka Levy masih memerah walaupun tak semerah tadi. "oh ya. Lu-chan. Ada kabar baru loh, kau pasti tak percaya." Kata Levy masih dengan wajah memerah namun mulai pudar

"kabar apa?" Tanya Lucy

"katanya ada empat siswa yang pindah kemari loh…" Kata Levy sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Lucy

"a-apa? Empat? Bagaimana bisa sebanyak itu?" Lucy kaget dan heran dengan kabar itu. 'ada yang tidak beres' batinnya. Lucy pun duduk dan memandang keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba Gildarts-sensei masuk kekelas dengan seorang siswa di belakangnya. Lucy menyadari datangnya seorang guru namun ia tak menghiraukan. Ia masih memikirkan tentang 4 siswa yang pindah secara bersamaan. Bagaimanapun itu terlalu kebetulan.

" _kiritsu_ " Levy menyiapkan kelasnya, Lucy berdiri namun masih menghadap jendela

" _rei_ "

" _ohayou gozaimasu_ " murid menjawab serentak tak terkecuali Lucy, namun masih tetap memandang keluar jendela. Dan kembali duduk

" _ohayou_. Kalian mendapat teman baru, perkenalkan namamu nak." Ucap Gildarts-sensei mempersilahkan siswa itu mengenalkan dirinya. Mendengar ucapan Gildarts-sensei tentang anak baru, Lucy langsung menoleh kedepan. Mata Lucy membulat kaget akan sosok yang ia lihat di depan kelasnya.

"Natsu Dragneel desu. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu" perkenalan singkat dari siswa bersurai pink dengan nama Natsu tersebut. Natsu dan Lucy bertatap kontak sesaat dan Lucy mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap jendela lagi.

'dia pria yang kemarin. Apakah kemarin dia kesinin untuk melihat sekolahnya yang baru? Ya, itu mungkin saja. Tenang Lucy, ia bukan pembunuh. Ya benar, tenang, tenang.' Batin Lucy menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"baiklah Dragneel-san. Kau bisa duduk di samping Lucy, siswi yang berambut pirang dekat jendela itu" tunjuk Gildarts-sensei. Natsu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Natsu berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk.

 **~Lucy PoV~**

Aahhh.. kenapa dia duduk disampingku? Aahh dia semakin mendekat. Baiklah, tenang Lucy, tenang. Aku menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Aku lihat dia yang semakin mendekat. Ia tak menoleh ke kanan maupun kirinya. Hanya pandangan serius menghadap kebangkunya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memandang dalam matanya karena masih berada pada sudut yang tidak tepat. Dia terduduk disampingku. Aku akan mencoba menyapanya. _Yosh!_...

 **~Normal PoV**

"Dragneel-san? Desu yo ne?" Lucy mencoba untuk menyapanya

"hn" dia hanya menjawab singkat. 'Dinginya…' batin Lucy

"setidaknya lihatlah orang yang kau ajak berbicara dong… _ja yoroshiku ne_ " Lucy mencoba untuk lebih akrab dengannya – sepertinya lebih ke 'sok akrab'

" _em. Yoroshiku_ " dia menoleh kepada Lucy. Lucy menatap dalam kemata onyx nya.

DEG!

Jantung Lucy kini berdetak lebih dari biasanya, badannya sedikit bergetar, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya, mulutnya seperti terkunci rapat. Lucy membeku ketakutan. Seperti melihat suatu monster yang akan memakannya, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun.  
'Mata itu… mata itu menatap kosong. Tetapi tatapan itu, adalah tatapan…  
seorang pembunuh!'

 **Tsuzuku… (bersambung)**

 **Akhirnya selesai…  
Oh ya, hajimemashite. Watashi wa Nara Tsutsukara, atarashii author desu. Bisa dipanggil Nara ato Tsu, terserah lah. Ya… saya disini masih newbie dalam dunia tulis-menulis ataupun ketik-mengetik. Jadi bagaimana komentar anda dengan cerita saya? Biasa aja ya? Hehehe.. desu yo ne... #jongkok_ngorek-ngorek_tanah**

 **Sebenarnya ini cerita kedua saya. Dan cerita pertama saya… tidak laku #depresi_dipojok_kamar  
ini cerita sebenarnya udah kepikir lanjutannya. Cuman ngelihat dulu reaksi readers, tertarik ato gak. Kalo gak ya saya buang cerita ini dan mikir cerita lain #depresi_lagi**

 **Jadi saya mohon ya reviewnya… entah review pujian, hinaan atau apapun saya terima dan hargai. Itung-itung buat pelajaran juga. Hehe…**

 **Oke, makasih yang sudah mau baca… jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Preview**

DEG!

Jantung Lucy kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, badannya sedikit bergetar, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya, mulutnya seperti terkunci rapat. Lucy membeku ketakutan. Seperti melihat suatu monster yang akan memakannya, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun.  
'Mata itu… mata itu menatap kosong. Tetapi tatapan itu, adalah tatapan…  
seorang pembunuh!'

 **Love in Case**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe plus Sadis**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.  
Saya membuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 2**

Hanya dengan tatapan yang berlangsung sepersekian detik tersebut dapat merubah wajah Lucy menjadi amat pucat. 'apakah dia pembunuh itu?' pikiran tersebut berkecamuk dalam kepala Lucy.

"Heartfilia-san" Gildarts-sensei memanggil Lucy namun yang dipanggil tak merespon sama sekali. "Heartfilia-san"

"Lu-chan…" Levy menyenggol bangku Lucy dari depan dan membuat gadis bersurai pirang tersebut sadar dari lamunannya

" _ha-hai!_ " Lucy berdiri kaget dan mengangkat tangannya

"Heartfilia-san, mukamu pucat sekali. Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Gildarts-sensei

" _i-iie sensei_ " jelas Lucy

"baiklah kalau begitu, pelajaran akan dimulai." Gildarts-sensei mulai mengeluarkan buku materi diikuti semua temannya. Lucy kembali duduk dan melirik pria bersurai bunga sakura yang berada dikanannya yang sedari tadi menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa.

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Seperti biasa, meja Lucy dan Levy digabungkan untuk makan siang. Natsu keluar kelas sendirian. Ia berjalan santai seperti sudah mengetahui seluk beluk SMA ini. Hal yang lazim saat murid baru biasanya ia akan ditemani untuk berkeliling, namun ia malah keluar sendiri seperti sudah hafal dengan sekolah ini.

" _ne ne_ Lu-chan" Levy mulai membuka pembicaraan

"hm?" sahut Lucy singkat

"cowok yang baru pindah tadi, cukup keren bukan? Dan kau memandanginya beberapa kali saat pelajaran kaan?" Levy mencoba menggoda Lucy. Namun Lucy tak merasakan bahwa ia sedang digoda oleh temannya.

"memang sih aku meliriknya beberapa kali, karena menurutku dia agak mencurigakan" Lucy menjelaskan singkat

"mencurigakan? Maksudmu?" Levy mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran

"a-aahh. Maksudku.. itu.. _etto_.." Lucy mencoba memikirkan alasan selain mengeluarkan kata 'ia seperti pembunuh' karena itu hanya spekulasi sekilas Lucy. "latar belakangnya, ya latar belakangnya, seperti kenapa bisa dia masuk Fiore International High School"

"he? Jadi kau memikirkan itu… sepertinya kau tertarik dengan dia" sekali lagi godaan Levy terlontar, namun sekarang sedikit tersirat rona merah pada wajah Lucy

"ha? te-tentu saja tidak Levy-chan… sudahlah, cepat kita habiskan. Sebentar lagi masuk" 'memang sih dia cukup keren, tapi tatapan itu' batinnya. Mereka pun menghabiskan makanannya dan tepat seperti yang Lucy katakana. Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Tak perlu menunggu lama guru pengajar memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Lucy melirik kearah samping kanannya dan menyadari bahwa pria tadi tidak ada dikelas. Berselang beberapa menit pintu kelas terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Natsu.

"Dragneel-san, dari mana saja kamu?" kata guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas

"maaf sensei. Saya tersesat" jelas Natsu dengan wajah tertunduk

"baiklah Dragneel-san, kau boleh duduk dan ikuti pelajaran dengan seksama"

" _hai_ " Natsu memasuki ruangan dan duduk dikursinya. Ia masih menunduk menatap mejanya.

'halah, ternyata tersesat. Tadi saja keluar kelas berlagak seperti sudah tau jalan. Akhirnya juga tersesat. Dasar bodoh' Lucy mengejek dalam hatinya. Lucy sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakuan Natsu, namun senyum tersebut menghilang saat melihat Natsu tersenyum layaknya orang jahat. 'dia tersenyum? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan tadi? Apa dia berbohong?' batin Lucy dan segera kembali mengikuti pelajaran.

 **.**

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa sebelum teriakan seorang siswi memecah keheningan.

"KYAAAA!" suara tersebut terdengar sangat keras. Secara serentak pembelajaran terhenti dan para guru langsung keluar dari kelas menuju sumber suara. Tak hanya guru, namun para murid termasuk Lucy yang mempunyai rasa penasaran yang besar mengikuti para gurunya ke sumber suara. Suara tersebut berasal dari Lab. Biologi yang berada dipojok lantai dua namun disisi yang lain dari kelas Lucy yang juga berada dipojok. "jangan ada yang masuk kemari!" teriak Laxus-sensei kepada para siswa yang sudah memadati pojok ruangan tersebut. Para guru yang berada didalam keluar menggendong seorang siswi yang pingsan entah mengapa. Laxus-sensei langsung masuk kedalam lab dan mengunci pintu. Lucy yang penasaran mencoba melihat dari kaca yang berada dipintu lab. Lucy hanya mampu melihat sekilas sebelum Laxus-sensei mengambil kertas dan menempelkannya di kaca pintu. Namun pemandangan sekilas yang Lucy tangkap membuat ia terkejut.

'd-darah? Apakah sedang terjadi pembunuhan berantai disekolah ini? gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa?' gumam Lucy dalam hati. Ia mulai beranjak dari keramaian itu, dan berhenti didekat tangga. Anak kelas satu yang berada dilantai satu juga menuju lantai dua untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Lucy hanya terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. 'Natsu Dragneel' tiba-tiba saja nama itu terpikir didalam kepalanya. Lucy langsung melihat ke kerumunan siswa, mencoba mencari Natsu. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan pria dengan rambut berwarna mencolok tersebut. Natsu sedang berdiri atau tepatnya bersandar pada tembok di seberang lab. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya dan memandang serius ke lab tersebut. Sebuah tangan memegang pundak Lucy yang sontak membuat sang pemilik pundak melihat kearah tangan tersebut. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Sting…" mata caramel Lucy mengecil tak percaya melihat pria bersurai pirang didepannya yang bernama Sting

"yo! Lama tidak berjumpa, Lucy" sahut pria tersebut sambil tersenyum menunjukkan taringnya yang cukup tajam untuk seorang manusia. Sting adalah teman Lucy saat SMP di Magnolia, walaupun berbeda SMP. Mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman.

"a-aahh, lama tidak berjumpa juga Sting." Semburat merah terlihat diwajah Lucy. "kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apakah kau salah satu dari 4 murid pindahan itu?" Tanya Lucy

"iya, sebenarnya Rogue juga pindah kesini, tapi dia berada dikelas saat ini." jelas Sting

"Rogue? Hmm, jadi begitu" Lucy mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengingat kejadian 4 siswa yang pindah secara serentak tersebut. 'jadi Sting, Rogue, Dragneel-san, dan …" Lucy masih belum mengetahui siapa satu orang lagi.

"Lucy" Sting membuyarkan pikiran Lucy.

" _ha-hai?_ "

"hhmm.. seperti biasa, kau tidak berubah. Pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Ja~_ " Sting pun mulai pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona.

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran masih tetap dilanjutkan setelah kejadian tadi. Dan Lucy masih memikirkan tentang apa yang ia lihat dan sekali-sekali ia melirik Natsu. Lucy sangat mencurigai bahwa Natsu adalah pelakunya. Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan sekolah telah usai dan saatnya pulang. Semua muridpun mulai keluar dari kelasnya. Lucy masih terdiam dikelas, masih dengan pikiran tentang kasus hari ini. Levy sudah pamit dahulu untuk pulang bersama Gajeel.

Lucy mulai merasa lelah dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya yang ramping keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang beranjak sepi, ia melewati tangga yang seharusnya ia turuni. Terus melangkah menuju areal dengan police line. Ia terdiam sebentar didepan police line. Selang beberapa detik Lucy melangkahi police line tersebut dan memasuki . Lucy melangkah menuju genangan darah. Matanya mengecil, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Walaupun mayat sudah tak ada disitu, tetapi gambar yang dibuat oleh polisi masih ada. Gambar tersebut terpisah beberapa bagian. Lucy dapat memahami gambar tersebut. Badan tergeletak dilantai, satu telapak tangan berada diatas meja dan satu kaki berada di atas kepalanya. 'mutilasi' batin Lucy. Ia menemukan sebuah pisau pemotong daging berada di atas meja. "tapi bagaimana dia bisa terhindar dari cipratan darah?" Lucy berbicara sendiri sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dan ia pun menemukan jawabannya. Terdapat sebuah topeng, mantel plastic baju dan celana, sarung tangan, dan sepatu boots.

Kreeek **#sfx pintu**

Pintu terbuka membuat Lucy kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah pintu tersebut. Lucy kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan didalam sini?"

"Dragneel-san?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah ketakutan. Natsu berjalan menuju Lucy dengan wajah poker face. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan Lucy tak dapat bergerak, seakan kakinya sudah tertancap paku, dan sekarang Natsu berada satu meter didepan Lucy

"jangan panggil aku Dragneel. Kau mengerti?" suara yang terdengar berat tersebut membuat bulu disekujur tubuh Lucy berdiri. Keringat dingin mulai meleleh dari kening Lucy. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. "kenapa kau terlihat takut begitu? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu" Kata terakhir pada kalimat Natsu tersebut membuat Lucy memundurkan langkahnya. Namun belum sempat Lucy mengambil langkah ia sudah ditarik oleh Natsu hingga posisi mereka tertukar. "bodoh. Jika kau mundur tadi, kau akan merusak TKP" Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Lucy dan berjalan melewati Lucy yang masih diam membeku. Lucy memandang lantai, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu. Jika Lucy mundur dia akan menginjak darah yang berada dilantai.

"Drag- ah, Natsu-san" Lucy merasa takut, sangat takut.

"hm?" sahut Natsu yang berhenti didepan pintu namun tak membalik badannya

"a-apakah kau yang melakukan ini?" Lucy masih merasa cukup gugup untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"ma-maksudku.. apa kau yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai ini?" Natsu terdiam cukup lama, lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Lucy

"entahlah. Apakah menurutmu aku yang membunuh?" sahut Natsu dengan senyuman yang tajam memperlihatkan grins nya yang terlihat seram bagi Lucy. Lucy hanya diam tak menjawab. "mungkin kau benar, tapi mungkin juga kau salah" Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan melangkah keluar dari lab. Setelah Natsu hilang dari pandangan Lucy, ia langsung terduduk dilantai seperti kehilangan tenaganya.

'seram… seram sekali. Apakah dia benar-benar pembunuhnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikiran yang terus berkecambuk itu membuat tubuh proporsional gadis tersebut bergetar kecil. Lucy terdiam beberapa menit diruangan itu. Dan setelah tenaganya kembali ia langsung melangkah keluar dan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Lucy PoV~**

Natsu Dragneel. Nama itu berputar terus dikepalaku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku kekasur yang aku sayangi. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. "tatapan itu, senyuman itu, dan suaranya. Seperti pembunuh" gumamku pelan. 'Natsu memiliki potensial membunuh lebih besar, karena ia terlambat masuk kelas. Ia bisa saja berbohong kepada guru dan bilang tersesat' pikirku. 'tapi apa yang ia lakukan tadi masuk kedalam lab?' semakin aku memikirkannya semakin aku tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Apakah Natsu Dragneel benar-benar pembunuh itu? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Di mana rumahnya? Haaah… aku tidak mempunyai cukup informasi. _Yosh!_ Besok aku akan menyelidikinya. Sekarang waktunya untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran ini, dan tidur.

 **.**

Mentari sudah mulai meninggi. Aku berada diruang makan bersama kedua orang tuaku dan ditemani oleh sarapan serta televisi yang menyiarkan pembunuhan satu keluarga. 'pembunuhan satu keluarga lagi, apakah keluarga anak yang tewas kemarin ya?' batinku.

"Lucy" ibu memanggilku dengan suara yang agak serius

"iya? Ada apa ma?" sahutku

"kau sebaiknya lebih hati-hati, akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi pembunuhan di Crocus. Jangan sampai pulang larut malam"

"iya mama…" sahutku sambil beranjak dari dudukku dan mulai berangkat sekolah. "aku berangkat dulu ma… _ittekimasu_ "

" _itterasai…_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari seperti biasa, pelajaran seperti biasa kecuali jam terakhir sebelum istirahat makan siang, kata Laxus-sensei ada rapat dengan guru-guru lain, jadi jam kosong.

"Levy-chan" aku memanggil sahabatku yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri

"ada apa Lu-chan?" balasnya dengan senyum sumringah diwajahnya yang imut

"kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telefonku kemarin malam?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"aahh. Soal itu… hehe… _gomen_ Lu-chan, aku sedang kencan dengan Gajeel" sahut Levy dengan tersenyum

"begitu ya… Sudah dapat kekasih sekarang sahabatnya ditinggal" aku mencoba bercanda dengannya. Levy berdiri dan mendekat kepadaku, ia merangkulkan tangan kecilnya kepundakku.

"Tentu saja tidak Lu-chan, aku tidak mungkin melupakan sahabatku sendiri" ia menggembungkan pipinya

"haha… iya-iya Levy-chan" jawabku sambil mencubit kedua pipinya.

"aw! Sakit Lu-chan" Levy mengeluh sambil mengusap kedua pipinya.

"oh ya Levy-chan, temani aku yuk"

"ke mana Lu-chan?" Levy mengangkat satu alisnya karena penasaran

"sudahlah ayo ikut" tanpa basa basi aku langsung menarik lengan mungilnya, mengajaknya menuju ruang arsip didalam ruang guru. Aku ingin melihat biodata siswa kelasku, tepatnya Natsu Dragneel.

Ruang guru sangat sepi karena ada rapat di aula. Pas sekali, aku menarik Levy masuk ke ruang arsip.

"Lu-chan, apa yang kita lakukan? Jika ketahuan guru kita bisa kena marah" Levy menoleh kekanan kiri takut akan guru yang datang

"tenang saja Levy-chan. Para guru sedang rapat sekarang. Pokoknya bantu aku mencari profil data Natsu" jawabku sambil mencari-cari biografinya

"Natsu Dragneel? Kenapa?" Levy masih bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin tahu" jawabku sekenanya. Levy terlihat tersenyum.

"hhmmm, jadi kau menyukai Natsu, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy sambil menyenggol tubuhku. Aku tak menjawabnya dan fokus mencari. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya. Aku mengambilnya dan kubaca diatas meja guru.

"baiklah kita lihat." Levy dan Lucy pun mulai membaca apa yang tertera dalam dokumen tersebut

[ _Nama: Natsu Dragneel._

 _Tanggal Lahir: -_

 _Keahlian bidang : olahraga_

 _Nama ayah: -_

 _Nama ibu : -_

 _Alamat tempat tinggal : -_

 _Pekerjaan orang tua : -_

 _No telp/ HP : - / - ]_

"apa-apaan biodata ini?" Tanya Lucy kaget. 'ini jelas sekali mencurigakan. Kenapa nama orang tuanya tidak diisi bahkan alamatnya' batin Lucy dalam hati.

"aneh sekali, kenapa bisa begini? Apa dia belum mengisi biodatanya?" Levy meletakkan jarinya didagu memikirkan hal ini.

"mungkin saja tapi lihat di bagian keahlian, kenapa sudah diisi? Walaupun hanya ditulis olahraga tanpa spesifikasi" aku mencoba menyangkal argument Levy

"em, benar juga. Ada yang aneh dengan siswa ini" Levy mulai curiga dengan hal ini. Kami pun keluar dari ruang guru dan kembali kekelas setelah mengembalikan biodata tersebut. Aku bilang kepada Levy agar tidak bilang hal ini kepada Natsu. 'sepulang sekolah akan aku ikuti dia sampai rumahnya' gumamku dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku terus mengamati Natsu yang beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas. Aku mencoba mengikutinya tanpa ia ketahui. Aku mengikuti dari jarak 20 meter saat berada disekolah. Namun saat diluar gerbang sekolah aku memperpendek jarak sekitar 10 meter agar tak terpisah. Natsu pulang sekolah berjalan kaki. Kukira ia naik mobil. Dia terus berjalan dan aku terus mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti didekat kedai kopi, aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Ia mengangkat telefon dari seseorang. Ia memiliki handphone tetapi tidak menulis nomornya dibiodata. Saat ia menelefon, ia menoleh kearah nama kedai kopi disebelahnya, mungkin ia menunjukkan lokasinya sekarang kepada orang yang menelefonnya. Ia sudah selesai menelefon, dan masuk kedalam kedai kopi tersebut. Aku melihat kesekeliling mencari tempat untuk duduk, untungnya ada café yang mempunyai tempat duduk outdoor. Disini aku masih bisa melihatnya, ia memesan kopi dan berdiam di sana. Apakah ia menunggu temannya tadi?

Beberapa jam berlalu. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam. Sudah sekitar 3 jam aku duduk disini. Ia mulai beranjak keluar kedai. Ia mengeluarkan earphone dari tasnya dan menancapkannya pada handphone miliknya. Ia terlihat seperti pria biasa, tapi tidak bagiku. Dia bukanlah pria biasa. Kemungkinan ialah pelaku pembunuhan berantai tersebut. Natsu memasang earphonenya pada salah satu telinganya dan memasukkan HP nya kedalam saku celana. Ia mulai berjalan lagi, akupun mengikutinya hingga sampai pada gang yang menjadi saksi bisu pembunuhan mutilasi itu. Natsu berhenti dan melihat kedalam gang yang masih dipasang police line walaupun sudah beberapa hari berlalu. Natsu melihat gang yang gelap tersebut beberapa menit. Aku dapat melihat mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu, mungkin ia hanya menyanyi. Ia mulai berjalan lagi dan tiba-tiba ia berbelok masuk kedalam gang yang hanya tersinari lampu jalan yang cukup jarang. Aku berlari menuju gang agar tidak kehilangan jejaknya. Syukurlah aku masih dapat melihatnya. Dia terus masuk kedalam gang yang bercabang-cabang ini. Sial, sepertinya aku akan tersesat jika kehilangan jejaknya. Aku mencoba mengikuti langkahnya agar tak kehilangan jejak.

Tak lama kami tiba disuatu pabrik tua yang mungkin sudah tak terpakai. Sangat mencurigakan. Ada apa siswa sepertinya kepabrik tua seperti ini? pabrik tersebut nampak gelap. Natsu memasuki pabrik tersebut. Mau tak mau aku harus masuk juga, walaupun aku sedikit takut. Aku mulai memasuki bangunan yang gelap itu. Tak jauh aku lihat ada cahaya seperti perapian, ya benar itu cahaya api yang berasal dari sesuatu yang dibakar. Aku melihat Natsu berdiri disana menghadap seorang pria. Apa itu teman Natsu? Mungkin saja. Tapi ada juga kemungkinan ia adalah orang yang ingin Natsu bunuh. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kayu dan mengintip mereka dengan posisi menyamping. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi aku dapat mengetahui ekspresi orang itu walaupun samar, ia seperti ketakutan. Natsu menarik tangan yang berada disakunya sedari tadi. 'Ia pasti mengeluarkan pisau' batinku. Tidak akan aku biarkan, aku harus menolong orang itu

 **~Normal PoV~**

Natsu menggerakkan tangannya keluar dari sakunya dan benar apa yang Lucy pikir, sebuah pisau dengan penutup muncul dari sakunya. Ia buka penutup pisau tersebut dan terlihat jelas pisau bermata dua yang cukup tajam untuk merobek daging dalam satu sayatan. 'tidak salah lagi, Natsu pasti pembunuh itu!' batin Lucy dalam hati. 'akan aku hentikan dia' pikirnya. Lucy mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan ia melangkahkan kakinya. Namun dalam sekejap Lucy tertangkap oleh seorang pria dari belakangnya.

"mmpphh!" mulut Lucy tersumpal oleh telapak tangan pria tersebut. Kedua tangannya juga sudah digenggam pria tersebut. Pria itu cekatan sekali, dengan sekali sergap Lucy sudah tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"mmpphhhh!" Lucy hanya menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi genggaman pria tersebut lebih kuat.

"diamlah jika kau tidak ingin terbunuh!" suara yang dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari suara Natsu keluar dari pita suara pria itu. Badan Lucy langsung melemas, tenaga yang ia kumpulkan sedari tadi menghilang begitu saja. Keringat dingin mulai muncul dari tubuh Lucy. Ia teringat pesan mama nya agar tidak pulang duduk tersimpuh di lantai pabrik yang kotor dan dingin. Air mata mulai keluar dan meleleh kepipinya yang terlihat pucat pasih. Pria tersebut melepaskan tangannya, karena ia yakin gadis pirang ini tidak akan berteriak karena sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Lucy tak berani menatap wajah pria itu. Lucy menangis hening, ia mendengar bunyi seperti pisau saling beradu gesek. Gesekan tersebut terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Lucy. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras, suara isakan tangisnya juga mulai terdengar. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Mata Lucy mengecil tersentak kaget melihat benda hitam mengkilat yang dikeluarkan oleh pria didepannya itu. Dan…

 **DOR DOR! #sfx tembakan**

Dua tembakan berhasil keluar dari senjata laras pendek berwarna hitam mengkilat. Kedua peluru tersebut sukses menembus daging manusia, dan darah segar pun mengalir keluar…

 **Tsuzuku… (Bersambung…)**

 **Yo** _ **domo-domo.**_ **Chapter 2 selesai, cuman saya sendiri agak gak yakin chapter ini bisa dibilang bagus. Soalnya menurut saya kurang memuaskan, kecuali bagian akhirnya.  
Yaah saya mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada Fic Delusion dan Didi822 karena review anda fic saya berlanjut. Dan semoga saja chap 2 ini disukai oleh anda sekalian. #masang puppy eyes  
Dan juga terimakasih pada readers yang udah mau baca. ^_^  
Sekali lagi, **_**hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu**_ **.**

 **Balasan Review.  
Fic Delusion : haha… author juga suka sama fic yang berdarah-darah #sadis. Terimakasih reviewnya. Semoga suka dengan chap 2… :D**

 **Didi822 : anda adalah reviewer pertama saya #terharu T_T. hehe, untuk pairing… etto, NaLu ada, StingxLucy juga ada, GrayxLucy mungkin aya kasih. Tapi entah deh endingnya pairing apa… hehe… terimakasih reviewnya dan semoga suka dengan chap 2.**

 **Seperti biasa, jika ada review, saya akan melanjutkan chap 3. #hehe ngancem dikit. Tapi tolong lah review hehe… saya menerima review pujian, hinaan atau apapun, pasti saya terima dan hargai dengan lapang dada.**

 **Oke sekian…** _ **jaa~ ne~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Privew~**

…. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Mata Lucy mengecil tersentak kaget melihat benda hitam mengkilat yang dikeluarkan oleh pria didepannya itu. Dan…

 **DOR DOR! #sfx tembakan**

Dua tembakan berhasil keluar dari senjata laras pendek berwarna hitam mengkilat. Kedua peluru tersebut sukses menembus daging manusia, dan darah segar pun mengalir keluar…

 **Love in Case**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe plus Sadis**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.  
Saya membuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 3**

'Handphone? Apa ia ingin memanggil temannya yang lain?' pikir Lucy dalam sekejap setelah melihat pria didepannya mengeluarkan Handphone hitam dari saku celanannya. Dan tak lama ia mendengar dua kali suara tembakan yang sontak langsung membuat Lucy menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa detik. Lucy mulai membuka mata dan telinganya yang tertutup. "cih" Lucy mendengar pria itu mendecak. Pria tersebut berjongkok dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Lucy.

"aku sudah menelepon polisi. Sebaiknya kita mencari aman dan pergi dari sini" bisiknya dengan suara yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan tadi. Suara kali ini lebih lembut dan menenangkan. Pria itupun mengulurkan tangannya, memberi bantuan pada Lucy untuk berdiri. Lucy menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan merekapun mulai berlari dari pabrik tua itu.

Disisi lain… Natsu berdiri dengan pistol ditangannya. Pria yang menjadi lawan Natsu tersimpuh dihadapan Natsu. Kedua kaki, atau lebih spesifiknya betis pria itu tertembak oleh Natsu. Pria itupun lumpuh tak dapat berdiri. "baiklaah.. sekarang inilah bagian yang paling aku suka" Natsu tersenyum seperti iblis, dan mendekatkan ujung pistol ke dahi pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy dan pria yang menolongnya telah sampai di jalan setapak pinggir jalan raya yang ramai. Nafas Lucy terengah-engah. Orang disekeliling memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Namun Lucy nampak tak memperdulikannya. Lucy masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya agar teratur kembali. Sedangkan pria itu hanya memantau gang yang baru mereka tinggalkan.

"sepertinya aman, sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang" ajak pria tersebut. Sekarang Lucy berani memandang wajah pria tersebut. Pria berambut spike dengan warna hitam dan berkulit putih memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Dengan badan yang cukup atletis dan wajah yang tampan.

"Fiore International High School?" Tanya Lucy sambil memandang seragam milik lawan bicaranya. Pria itu memandang badannya sendiri, dan tersenyum kepada Lucy

"maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Gray Fullbuster. Aku murid pindahan di FIHS. _Yoroshiku_ …" Gray memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Lucy dan menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya.

"e-em. Namaku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. _Yoroshiku_. Dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku" Lucy berterimakasih dengan setengah membungkuk.

"Heartfilia?" Gray tampak berfikir mendengarkan nama itu.

"ada apa?" Tanya Lucy bingung dengan ekspresi Gray.

"a-ah… _iie iie_. Tidak usah berterimakasih. Baiklah, ayo kuantar pulang, sudah malam, bahaya untuk gadis berjalan sendiri di malam hari" ajak Gray

"e-em" Lucy menjawab pelan sambil mengangguk kecil. Merekapun berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Lucy. Sepanjang perjalan mereka mengobrol bayak hal. Lucy mengetahui bahwa Gray berada di kelas 2-3 yang ternyata berada disebelah ruang kelas Lucy. Mereka hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit hingga akhirnya mereka dapat melihat banner bertuliskan "Heartfilia Bakery".

"itu rumahku" tanpa diberitahu Lucy, Gray pasti sudah menyadari hal itu.

"iya aku tahu, sudah tertulis jelas di banner" kata Gray bercanda

"hehe" Lucy hanya tertawa kecil. Hanya dengan 5 menit mereka berhasil akrab. "baiklah, sampai sini saja. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, aku pamit dulu. _Mata ashita_ Gray" Lucy mulai meninggalkan Gray dan berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"em. _Mata ashita_ Lucy" Gray membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian kecil.

Lucy telah sampai diambang pintu masuk rumahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya ia menolehkan pandangannya menuju pria yang menemaninya tadi, terlihat ia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang dari HP nya. 'mungkin temannya' batin Lucy. Ia pun membuka dan masuk kedalam rumah.

" _Tadaimaa…_ " sapa Lucy saat sesudah menutup pintu rumahnya

" _okaeri_.. _mou.._ kau darimana saja? Sampai larut malam begini?" suara khawatir dari sang ibu memecahkan keheningan rumah. Saat ini kehangatan keluarga Heartfilia terpancar hingga keluar rumah mereka.

Disisi lain nampak Gray sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di HP nya.

"kau sangat bodoh Natsu sampai bisa diikuti oleh dia" suara Gray kembali berubah, dingin.

"diamlah! Aku tak buduh komentarmu Gray!" suara Natsu bergema di HP Gray

"hhmmm… dia gadis yang menarik, mungkin aku akan sedikit bermain dengannya" Gray menampakkan senyuman seperti setan

"Jika kau berani melakukan itu, aku tak segan membunuhmu! Gray! Dia adalah target yang sudah aku tunggu sejak dulu" suara Natsu sangat serius

"haha… tenanglah Natsu. Aku juga tau maksudmu. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Baiklah, kita bertemu besok. Ja" Gray mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menaruh kembali HP miliknya kedalam saku celana. "kau memiliki keberuntungan yang banyak Lucy Heartfilia. Tapi dengan adanya dia, dalam sekejap keberuntunganmu akan menghilang seperti angin." Gumam Gray dengan suara kecil. Ia tersenyum kecut dan mulai pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _mmpphh!" seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sepunggung yang mungkin berumur 12 tahun mencoba berteriak namun terhalang oleh selotip yang menempel dimulutnya. Ia terduduk dikursi, tangannya terikat kebelakang kursi. Nampak seorang berbadan kekar berada tepat didepannya._

" _tenanglah gadis manis" orang tersebut tersenyum busuk. Air mata gadis tersebut mulai mengalir menuju pipinya yang pucat._

 _BRAK! Suara pintu terbuka paksa oleh seorang pemuda yang mungkin berusia 17 tahun disana._

" _ah! Maaf-maaf. Apakah aku merusak acaramu?" suara pemuda tersebut menggema di gudang tua itu._

" _siapa kau? Beraninya masuk kesini?" penculik itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau._

" _aku sudah minta maaf bukan? Tapi… aku ke sini memang ingin merusak acaramu!" dengan segera pemuda itu menembakkan sebuah peluru dan melukai tangan penculik itu. Pemuda itu berlari dan menghajar tengkuk penculik itu hingga pingsan._

" _sekarang kau sudah aman ojou-chan" pemuda itu membebaskan si gadis pirang. Satu persatu simpul terlepas. Gadis tersebut langsung lari kepelukan pemuda itu dan menangis keras. Pemuda itu menenangkannya dan mulai bertanya kepadanya._

" _siapa namamu ojou-chan?"_

" _Lu-Lucy Heartfilia" gadis pirang tersebut menjawab dengan sesenggukan_

" _nama yang indah. Sudah jangan menangis, disini ada aku yang akan menjagamu. Namaku …"_

 **.**

Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya yang menurutnya tidak terlalu lelap karena kejadian kemarin. "mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya kecil. Ia mengingat mimpi tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. "tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat nama orang itu" Lucy sedikit frustasi dengan hal itu. 'Gray Fullbuster' nama itu tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya. 'apa itu Gray' batinnya, "tidak, tidak mungkin" jawab Lucy menolak argumennya sendiri. "tadi malam, bagaimana bisa Gray juga berada disana ya?" Lucy berbicara sendiri, "nanti akan aku tanyakan" Lucy pun bangkit dan mulai melakukan aktifitas rutin pagi harinya dan berangkat kesekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy sedang melamun dikursinya. 'suara tembakan itu. Apa Natsu yang menembak? Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki senjata api? Apa dia membunuh lagi? Tapi tidak ada berita pembunuhan di pagi ini. apa aku harus mengecek kesana?' berbagai pertanyaan menyeruak dalam kepala Lucy. Lucy tersadar dari lamunanya karena merasakan seseorang disamping kanannya datang. Lucy langsung menoleh kekanannya dan terlihat Natsu sedang berjalan menuju mejanya. Lucy meneliti setiap inci badan Natsu. 'tidak ada yang terluka' batinnya

"ada apa?" Natsu bertanya karena melihat Lucy yang mengamatinya.

"a-ah tidak ada apa-apa" bantah Lucy 'dia mungkin tidak tahu aku mengikutinya. Aku akan terus menyelidiki dia' batinnya

"yasudah" Natsu bersikap cuek padanya.

Pelajaran dimulai, hari ini Levy tidak masuk. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk bahkan Lucy sahabatnya.

 **Ting tung…**

Sebuah bunyi keluar dari audio disetiap kelas. "diharapkan kepada perwakilan kelas, dua orang harap menuju ruang osis. Sekian terimakasih" pengumuman tersebut terdengar diseluruh kelas.

"baiklah, ketua kelas dan wakilnya silahkan menuju pertemuan" kata Bob-sensei

"Ketua kelas sedang tidak masuk sensei" kata salah satu murid

"kalau begitu Natsu-san, kau menemani wakil ketua untuk pergi kesana" Bob-sensei menunjuk Natsu sebagai pengganti. Lucy kaget mendengar apa kata senseinya itu.

"sensei. Kenapa digantikan Natsu?" Lucy memprotes Bob-sensei

"hem? Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja kalian terlihat tidak akrab. Ini agar kalian akrab saja" jawab Bob-sensei

"tapi-" kata-kata Lucy terhenti ketika Natsu menarik tangannya keluar kelas "sudahlah ayo pergi" kata Natsu.

Natsu berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy. Setelah mereka agak jauh dari kelas, Lucy menarik kembali tangannya, melepaskannya dari genggaman Natsu

"apa-apaan kau?" Lucy terlihat marah kepada Natsu

"maksudmu?" Natsu mengangkat satu alisnya bingung dengan reaksi Lucy

"kenapa kau menggenggam tangan gadis seenaknya?" Natsu diam dan menatap wajah Lucy beberapa detik. "a-apa?" Lucy merasa gugup karena pandangan Natsu

"karena kau adalah milikku" Natsu kembali menggenggam tangan Lucy dan mulai berjalan kembali. Lucy tercengang dengan perkataan Natsu. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah putihnya. "cepatlah, kita sudah terlambat" Lucy hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ritme langkah Natsu yang semakin cepat.

SREEK…

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang terlambat.

"kalian terlambat!" suara tegas dari sang ketua OSIS yang dijabat oleh gadis bersurai scarlet sepunggung, Erza Scarlet

"maaf, ketua kelas kami tidak masuk dan ada perdebatan kecil sebagai pengganti" jelas Natsu

"biarkan mereka masuk Erza, lagipula sensei juga belum datang" seorang siswa bersurai biru dengan tanda lahir seperti tattoo tribal disekitar mata kanannya, Jellal. Erza nampak menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"baiklah, cepat masuk dan ikuti rapat dengan tertib" Natsu dan Lucy hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk. Lucy mencari bangku yang masih kosong, dan langsung mendudukinya. Begitupula dengan Natsu, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"yo.. Lucy" seorang pemuda berambut pirang pudar memanggil Lucy dengan suara kecil takut dimarahi oleh ketua OSIS.

"Sting, kau juga perwakilan kelas?" Lucy menyambut sapaan Sting dengan balasan yang hangat. Sting hanya mengangguk dan langsung kembali menghadap kedepan. Lucy mencari lagi seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal, dan tak perlu lama ia mencari, Lucy dapat menemukan satu, dua, tiga, bahkan empat orang temannya dalam satu ruang ini. Yang pertama seorang pemuda berambut spike yang baru saja ia kenal, Gray dari kelas 2-3. Kedua seorang kakak kelasnya, seorang gadis berambut silver, Mirajane dari kelas 3-2, seorang model majalah terkenal. Ketiga adalah Gajeel, seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan tindik, memiliki keahlian boxing, ia duduk disebelah Sting. 'eemm, jadi Sting ada di kelas 2-4 seperti Gajeel' batin Lucy 'kalau tidak salah sting memiliki bakat dikarate dan astronomi'. Dan yang keempat adalah adik kelasnya, seorang gadis berambut biru laut yang dikepang dua, Wendy dari kelas 1-1, seorang atlet renang.

" _ne_ " Natsu menyenggol lengan Lucy

"a-ada apa?" Lucy nampak takut dengan sapaan Natsu

"huuh" Natsu menghela nafasnya, "kenapa kau begitu takut pada teman sekelasmu sendiri?" kali ini nada bicara Natsu nampak seperti pemuda normal

"karena kau adalah pembunuh" jawab Lucy dengan jujur

"haah.. baiklah baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, beberapa murid, tolong sebutkan namanya dan asal kelasnya. Mengerti?" Natsu nampak serius

"ke-kenapa? Kau ingin membunuh mereka?"

"kenapa aku sesuram itu dipikiranmu. Bukan, aku hanya…" Natsu terdiam entah kenapa

"hanya?" Lucy bertanya penasaran

"hanya… ah! Pokoknya aku memiliki alasan, cepatlah jawab" Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal

"haha… ternyata kau lucu juga ya, untuk seorang pembunuh. Baiklah, siapa murid yang ingin kau tahu?" Tanya Lucy sambil memandangi sekitar. Natsu mulai menunjuk satu persati murid, dimulai dari siswa yang duduk paling depan. Seorang pria bersurai merah hati dan memiliki luka dimata kanannya. "oh itu? Itu adalah Cobra-senpai dari kelas 3-3, atlet pemanah" lalu Natsu menunjuk ketua OSIS dan wakilnya. "itu Erza dan Jellal, mereka dari kelas yang sama, kelas 2-1" lalu ia menunjuk lagi kepada seseorang yang Lucy kenal. "S-Sting?"

"kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Natsu menyelidiki ekspresi Lucy

"e-eh, tidak. Aku tidak gugup. Cuma kaget saja kenapa kau tanya tentang dia" muncul sedikit semburat merah diwajah Lucy yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"eemm.. jadi namanya Sting, kelas?"

" _etto_ , aku juga kurang tahu, karena ia duduk dengan Gajeel mungkin ia kelas 2-4 juga." Jawab Lucy

"lalu yang terakhir" Natsu menunjuk kepada siswa yang duduk dipojok kanan depan. Pria berambut hitam kelam dengan mata hitam hampa.

"kalau dia… aku juga tidak tahu. Jika gadis disebelahnya bernama Cana, kalau begitu mungkin dia kelas 2-5" wajah Natsu berubah seperti orang berfikir

"bukankah Cana seharusnya kelas 3?" Natsu mengangkat satu alisnya

"em, memang sebenarnya ia kelas 3, tapi karena suatu kasus ia menetap dikelas 2. Kenapa kau tahu Cana seharusnya kelas 3? Bukankah kau baru masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu?" Lucy mencurigai Natsu

"a-ah yaa.. aku tahu dari temanku" Natsu nampak gugup. "terimakasih informasinya"

"wah… ternyata kau bisa berterimakasih." Lucy meledek Natsu. Pandangan curiga Lucy memudar

"aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikir"

"begitukah? Tapi aku tetap mencurigaimu sebagai pembunuh, sebelum pembunuh yang asli tertangkap" Lucy berbicara dengan ketus. Natsu diam tak menjawab. "karena kau sudah bertanya kepadaku tadi, sekarang giliranku bertanya." Natsu hanya menoleh kearah Lucy

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Natsu

"kenapa biodatamu bisa kosong? Dan tidak ada guru yang menanyakannya?" mata Lucy menatap wajah Natsu serius

"maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" Natsu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kearah lain. Keduanya menjadi hening, tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Guru yang akan memulai rapat tak kunjung datang. Mereka masih menunggu kedatangannya. Ruangan menjadi sedikit gaduh karena terlalu lama menunggu. "tolong tetap diam" wakil ketua OSIS, Jellal mencoba menenangkan keadaan, namun percuma. "SEMUANYA DIAM!" dengan satu bentakan dari Erza, semua langsung diam. Ruangan kembali menjadi hening. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh terlintas melewati jendela ruang OSIS. Tubuh tersebut jatuh dari atas gedung. "KYAAA!" "ada seseorang jatuh!" ruangan menjadi ramai, beberapa siswi pingsan karena kejadian itu.

Lucy hanya terdiam dengan mata yang mengecil tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Natsu langsung berlari melihat kearah jendela dan melihat mayat yang sudah terkapar ditanah. Gray menatap keselilingnya. 'lengkap. Apakah ini bunuh diri' Gray bergumam dalam hati. Natsu berjalan menuju Gray dan membisikkan sesuatu "pergilah kebawah, aku akan mengecek atap" Gray hanya mengangguk. Momen saat Natsu berbisik kepada Gray terlihat oleh Lucy yang membuatnya curiga. Gray dan Natsu berlari keluar, Lucy juga mengikutinya. Namun mereka berdua berpencar, Lucy memilih mengikuti Natsu yang berlari menaiki tangga.

 _Dari kejadian ini, hubungan mereka akan semakin mengerat dan kenangan masa lalu yang kelam akan terungkap satu persatu secara paksa. Dan jalan penuh darah sudah menunggu mereka berdua._

 **Tsuzuku…**

 **Etto…** _ **domo minna**_ **…  
bagaimana? Agak mengecewakan? Mungkin anda merasa begitu. Mohon maaf, chap ini saya tujukan untuk memperkenalkan beberapa tokoh yah walaupun sedikit, dan mulainya hubungan antara Natsu dan Lucy. Jadi **_**gomen**_ **kalo kurang memuaskan ataupun membosankan. #menunduk mohon maaf**

 **Dan saya berterimakasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca dan yang sudah review.** _ **Hontoni arigatou**_

 **Baiklah, saya akan membalas review**

 **Fic of Delusion: eemmm.. maunya gitu sih, cumin kalo Lucy mati duluan ceritanya abis.. hehe..  
maaf karena chap ini kurang berdarah. Chap 4 nanti saya pastikan berdarah. #senyum devil  
thanks reviewnya**

 **Zafreena : hoho.. ketebak dah cerita saya. Ckckck.. makasih reviewnya**

 **R.I.P : waduh, saya merasa senang ada yang bilang penasaran. Tapi** _ **hontouni gomen**_ **kalo chp 3 ini kurang memuaskan anda. #sujud ampun.. terimakasih reviewnya, tetep review yak.. hehe #ngarep**

 **Edie : sudah nih kak.. maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Thanks reviewnya.**

 **Didi822 : terimakasih sudah menunggu. Syukurlah suka dengan chap 2. #lega  
chap 3 kurang berdarah nih ka, **_**gomen**_ **. Chap 4 saya usahakan lebih berdarah. #haha.  
sama, saya juga fans NaLu, tapi ntah deh akhirnya, umur mereka beda 4 tahun loh… #di fic saya :p**

 **Untuk chap 4 saya usahakan lebih memuaskan. #semangat. Dengan banyak adegan darah segar. #tersenyum setan**

 **Sekian dari saya…** _ **ja~ne~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Preview**

Momen saat Natsu berbisik kepada Gray terlihat oleh Lucy yang membuatnya curiga. Gray dan Natsu berlari keluar, Lucy juga mengikutinya. Namun mereka berdua berpencar, Lucy memilih mengikuti Natsu yang berlari menaiki tangga.

 **Love in Case**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe plus Sadis**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~Lucy PoV~**

Aku terus berlari mengikuti Natsu menaiki tangga menuju atap. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok tangga dan melihat Natsu membuka pintu atap yang tidak terkunci. 'aneh, biasanya pintu atap selalu terkunci'. Natsu mulai menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku segera menyusul kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Aku mendekat dan mengintip apa yang Natsu lakukan dari kaca yang berada dipintu ini. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sini. Natsu berjalan menuju pembatas atap yang dari besi berwarna silver. Ada suatu benda cokelat melilit di pembatas itu 'tali? Ya, itu tali. Kenapa ada tali disitu? Apakah tali itu digunakan untuk melakukan triknya? Bisa jadi' tanpa berfikir panjang, langsung kubuka pintu atap dan menghentikannya

"Natsu!" teriakanku sontak membuat Natsu langsung menoleh kepadaku

"apa yang kau lakukan disini"

DEG!  
Suara itu. Itu bukan seperti sebuah pertanyaan ditelingaku, namun lebih kearah ancaman. Suara berat dengan mata yang menatap tajam kepadaku itu cukup membuat jantungku berdetak tak teratur. Aku tak dapat bergerak, seperti ada lem yang sangat kuat menempel disepatuku. Suaraku tak bisa keluar seperti tercekik oleh tangan yang besar. Kalaupun ia ingin membunuhku, mungkin dapat Natsu lakukan dengan mudah saat ini. Natsu mulai berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat tatapan itu semakin jelas, tatapan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. ' _kowai._ Siapa saja, tolong aku!' aku merapatkan kedua kelopak mataku dan terasa tubuhku mulai bergetar namun tiba-tiba…  
BRAK!  
pintu atap terbuka keras oleh seseorang yang sontak membuatku memisahkan kelopak mataku untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gray…" aku sedikit lega. Namun rasa lega itu hilang saat momen Natsu berbisik kepada Gray terputar diotakku. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Gray menyeringai kejam. Seringai yang sekejam Natsu.  
BUK!  
"ahk!" aku merasa sebuah pukulan keras ditengkukku. Keseimbanganku mulai hilang. Aku mencoba menoleh kearah pukulan itu. Aku melihat Natsu menggenggam sebuah benda hitam 'pistol kah?'. Pandanganku mulai menghilang, samar-samar terlihat Natsu menuju kearahku. 'apa yang akan ia lakukan' dan bayangan Natsu pun menghilang bersama dengan kesadaranku.

 **.**

 **.**

Kesadaranku mulai kembali. Aku dapat melihat samar atap putih dengan sebuah lampu neon putih dalam keadaan mati sepanjang 1 meter dan sebuah kasur yang menahan tubuhku. 'dimana ini?' itulah kalimat yang ingin aku keluarkan dari mulutku, tetapi terhalang oleh selotip yang menempel pada mulutku. "mph!" tak hanya itu, tanganku terikat dipojok-pojok kasur ini. Sedikit beruntung kakiku diikat dengan keadaan kaki tertutup. "mmpphh!" aku mencoba berteriak – atau lebih tepatnya meraung meminta tolong. 'ini UKS bukan' aku menyadari saat melihat almari berisi berbagai macam obat. UKS berada digedung lain, berlainan dengan gedung utama tempat ruang kelas. Digedung ini sangat sepi. Aku menoleh kearah jendela, matahari masih bersinar. Aku mencoba melihat jam tanganku, menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang. 'masih ada kemungkinan siswa akan kesini' 30 menit lagi para siswa akan istirahat.

 **.**

Tigapuluh menit lebih berlalu. Selama itu pula aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan ini dan hasilnya nihil. Aku sudah mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu namun masih belum ada siswa yang datang kesini. 'tolong' aku ingin mengatakan itu tapi hanya erangan lemah yang muncul.  
TAP.. TAP..  
Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kesini. "emmpph!" aku mencoba mengerang lebih keras agar berharap seseorang tersebut mendengarnya. Langkah itu terdengar tak beraturan. Dan…  
SREEK...  
Suara pintu UKS terbuka. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapat jawaban kenapa langkah kaki terdengar tak beraturan. Mataku terbuka lebar melihat sepasang siswa diambang pintu. 'Tidak! Siapa saja asal jangan mereka…'

 **~Normal PoV~**

Mata Lucy terbuka lebar menatap sepasang siswa itu. Gray dan Natsu.

"yo~ sudah sadar? Lucy Heartfilia…" hanya dengan satu sapaan dari Gray, tubuh Lucy mulai bergetar kecil. "wow… jangan takut Lucy. Aku temanmu bukan?" Gray menyeringai kearah Lucy yang sudah memucat. Ia mendekat kearah Lucy. Airmata Lucy mengalir deras kepipi pucatnya. "haha… kau punya tubuh yang cukup bagus Lucy" Gray memandangi seluruh tubuh Lucy. Dan tak sadar sebuah pistol menempel dibelakang kepala Gray.

"jika kau macam-macam, akan kulubangi kepalamu!" suara Natsu sontak membuat reflek Gray melawan dan juga menodongkan pistol pada temannya. Mereka berdua saling menodongkan pistol kearah satu sama lain.

"haah…" Gray menghembuskan nafasnya dan menurunkan pistolnya. "santailah Natsu, aku tau ia targetmu, aku tidak akan ikut campur" Gray beranjak dari sebelah Lucy dan merebahkan tubuhnya disalah satu kasur di ruang itu.

'targetnya? Aku target Natsu?' batin Lucy

"berhentilah menangis. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat" suara Natsu berdengung dengan jelas didalam telinga Lucy

'menyelesaikan? Apa aku akan dibunuh? Apa aku akan dimutilasi? Siapa saja, tolong aku!' "emmphh!" Lucy mulai meronta tak karuan. Erangannya memenuhi ruangan ini. Dan dalam sekejap Lucy diam membeku hanya menyisakan sedikit suara tangisannya saat tangan Natsu mulai mencengkram kepala Lucy

"sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menangis" Natsu melepaskan cengkramannya. "dengarkan aku" mata onyx Natsu menatap mata caramel Lucy yang sedikit memerah karena tangisannya. "sekarang nyawamu berada ditanganku. Jadi jangan memberontak". Kelopak mata Lucy melebar mendengar perkataan - ancaman Natsu. Lucy hanya terdiam. "untuk sekarang aku akan melepaskan selotip yang berada dimulutmu. Jika kau berteriak kau akan tahu akibatnya" Lucy terdiam, airmatanya masih berlinang. Selotip di mulut Lucy telah dilepas. Nampak jelas mulut Lucy bergetar pelan. Lucy sangat ketakutan, keringat dingin menyelimuti dirinya. Namun alat gerak Lucy masih terikat. "jangan berteriak" kali ini Lucy hanya mengangguk. Natsu merogoh saku celananya hendak mengambil sesuatu.

"a-apa y-yang ingin kau lakukan?!" suara Lucy bergetar ketakutan saat melihat Natsu merogoh sakunya.

"diamlah!" Lucy hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaanya yang terikat. Lucy memejamkan matanya.

"tolong… jangan sakiti aku…" Lucy mulai memohon dengan airmata yang mengalir kembali dari matanya.

"siapa yang ingin menyakitimu? Bukalah matamu" Lucy pun membuka matanya dan melihat Natsu menyodorkan tangannya yang menggenggam suatu identitas dengan sebuah lencana bintang berukiran 'INTELEJENSI'.

"intel-lejensi?" Lucy bertanya dengan suaranya yang parau

"em. Aku dan Gray adalah agen intelejensi" Natsu menjawab singkat dan tersenyum menunjukkan grinsnya. Grins itu nampak berbeda dengan grins yang pernah ia tunjukkan ke Lucy. Kali ini grins itu tak tampak menyeramkan seperti dulu bagi Lucy. Dan senyuman Natsu kali ini benar-benar hangat. Tubuh Lucy perlahan pulih.

"jadi…mulai sekarang jangan pernah mengikuti Natsu lagi." Gray bangkit dan menunjukkan kartu identitasnya yang sama seperti milik Natsu.

" _nande?_ " Lucy mengangkat satu alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"hah…" Natsu menghela nafasnya seraya melepas satu persatu simpul yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Lucy. "kau dulu pernah bertanya bukan? Apakah aku yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai ini? Dan kau masih ingat jawabanku?"

"em. Kau menjawab mungkin kau benar, tapi mungkin juga kau salah" jawab Lucy dengan lugu seraya mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat sedikit lecet karena ikatan tersebut. Lucy memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping ranjang menghadap Natsu. "jadi apa maksud jawabanmu itu?" Lucy mendongak kearah Natsu. Percakapan ringan nan sebentar tersebut membuat Lucy lebih tenang dan nampaknya ia tak lagi ketakutan.

"kau salah menuduhku jika aku yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai ini…" setelah menjelaskan itu Natsu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum lanjut bicara " tapi kau benar jika menuduhku sebagai pembunuh berantai". Mulut Lucy sedikit menganga mendengar perkataan Natsu

"ma-maksudmu?"

"aku-"

"sudahlah, tak perlu diteruskan Natsu. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat makan siang selesai. Sebaiknya kita kembali satu persatu sebelum terlambat" Gray menyela perkataan Natsu, merubah suasana yang suram menjadi lebih cair sedikit.

"a-ah. _Gomen ne_ Luigi. Menceramahimu tentang masa lalu" Natsu nyengir seperti anak kecil

"Luigi? _Lucy dayo. Lucy!_ " Lucy memprotes karena Natsu salah menyebut namanya

"jadi namamu Lucy? Kau belum mengenalkan dirimu" Natsu menyilangkan tangannya didadanya

"benarkah?"

"em" Natsu mengangguk. Lucy mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian pertama ia bertemu. Jari telunjuknya berada didagunya sambil wajahnya memandangi langit-langit.

 **~flashback~**

"Dragneel-san? Desu yo ne?" Lucy mencoba untuk menyapanya

"hn" dia hanya menjawab singkat. 'Dinginya…' batin Lucy

"setidaknya lihatlah orang yang kau ajak berbicara dong… _ja yoroshiku ne_ " Lucy mencoba untuk lebih akrab dengannya – sepertinya lebih ke 'sok akrab'

" _em. Yoroshiku_ "

 **~flashback END~**

"ah benar juga" Lucy menepukkan kedua tangannya. " _ja~ watashi Lucy Heartfilia. Yoroshiku ne, Natsu, Gray_ " senyuman hangat terukir diwajah cantik Lucy

"em." Natsu dan Gray mengangguk bersama. "4649" Gray mengucapkan deretan angka dan beranjak pergi. Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"4649?" Lucy mengangkat alisnya. "apa maksudnya?" Lucy bertanya kepada Natsu yang baru melewati pintu menyusul Gray

"itu sebuah kode. Coba pecahkan Luce. _Ja~_ " Natsu pun menghilang dari pandangan Lucy

"kode? 4649? Luce? AAHH _mou~_ apa-apaan mereka berdua?!" tangan Lucy mengepal diudara dengan empat siku-siku disudut kepalanya.

 **.**

Pelajaran sesudah jam istirahat berjalan seperti biasa.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Guru dikelas Lucy sudah pergi 3 menit yang lalu setelah bel berbunyi. Lucy masih terduduk dibangkunya memikirkan angka '4649' yang dikatakan Gray. 'yon-sen ro-pyaku yon ju kyu? Atau yon roku yon kyu?' Lucy mencoba memikirkan arti agka itu. ' _mou~ wakaranai.._ ' Lucy mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya kesal. Natsu yang melihat Lucy hanya tertawa kecil. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meletakkan sebuah kertas dimeja Lucy dan berjalan keluar. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"kertas? Apa lagi maksudnya?" Lucy mengambil kertas yang dilipat menjadi kecil itu. Ia membaca beberapa tulisan yang tertera dikertas itu.

[ datanglah kerumah Gray, kami akan menceritakan sesuatu. Ini alamatnya #########

*NP : kode itu,kau pasti bisa memecahkannya nona ranking 4 paralel. Aku beri petunjuk, pikirkan kata lain, contohnya 1 bisa _ichi maupun hitotsu_. _Ja_ semoga beruntung]

Lucy terdiam memikirkan kalimat tambahan dikertas itu. "ah… _sou ka_.. _yon roku shi ku, yoroshiku_. Dasar dua orang itu, ada-ada saja" Lucy melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. "yah.. aku masih harus ke rumah Gray. Bisa-bisa terlambat pulang" Lucy bergumam sendiri sambil memasukkan peralatannya kedalam tas dan beranjak pulang.

Lucy sudah berada didepan pintu Gedung Utama tempat semua kelas dan ruang guru berada. Disana ia melihat gadis kecil dengan rambut biru yang dikepang dua.

"Wendy-chan?" Lucy menyapa gadis yang sedari tadi diam itu. Wendy pun menoleh kearahnya

"Lucy-san? Baru pulang?" tanya gadis imut itu

"em. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Lucy yang sudah berada disampingnya

" _etto…_ sebenarnya Lucy-san.. ada orang yang mengirim surat padaku, katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu dipintu Gedung Utama" suara Wendy pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Lucy

"eh? Hhhmmm… mungkin dia akan menembakmu Wendy-chan? Hehehe…" Lucy menggoda Wendy yang nampak wajahnya memerah

" _mou~_ " Wendy menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"hihi.. Ah aku ada janji. Aku duluan ya Wendy-chan. _Ja~ Mata ashita.._ " Lucy mulai berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Wendy

" _Mata ashita Lucy-san_ " Wendy juga melambaikan tangannya. Ia tak sadar sedang diamati oleh seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Lucy mulai menghilang dari pandangan Wendy. Ia pun kembali menunggu seseorang yang mengiriminya surat.

Seseorang berjalan dibelakang Wendy dengan langkah yang pelan tapi pasti tanpa menimbulkan suara yang keras. Dengan sekali gerakan orang tersebut berhasil membungkam mulut Wendy. Tubuhnya yang mungil mencoba meronta namun sayang tenaganya kalah telak. Cengkraman orang tersebut lebih kuat dari Wendy. Perlahan rontaan Wendy semakin melemah hingga ia tak bergerak. Dengan satu hentakan tubuh mungil Wendy berhasil dibawa oleh orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

07.00 p.m.

Malam ini bulan purnama, nampak cahayanya menyinari kota Crocus menambah keindahan kota ini. Ramainya kota melengkapi indahnya malam ini, orang berlalu lalang dan mobil berlewatan. Namun suasana itu berbeda disebuah ruangan yang hanya tersinari oleh cahaya bulan. Seorang gadis mungil diikat disebuah ranjang. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dipojok ranjang membuat posisi gadis ini terlentang. Nampak sebuah siluet seseorang dikegelapan menyiapkan berbagai macam alat dimeja. Gadis bersurai biru dan berkepang dua tersebut mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"di-dimana ini? si-siapa kau?" gadis tersebut meronta-ronta "lepaskan aku. Kumohon lepaskan aku" ia memohon kepada seseorang yang sibuk mengasah alat-alat tajamnya. "a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kumohon lepaskan aku.. hiks.." tangis gadis tersebut mewarnai heningnya ruangan ini.

"Wendy Marvel…" suara tersebut tak menghibur sama sekali bagi Wendy. Seseorang tersebut mulai mendekat kearah Wendy dengan menggenggam sebuah pisau bedah. "jangan menangis _ojou-chan_ " ia menyeringai kejam. Wendy yang merasa dalam bahaya semakin meronta namun tali yang menjerat sangat rapat.

"tolong, hiks… kumohon lepaskan aku.. hiks…" Wendy menangis sesenggukan. Airmata sudah membasahi kedua pipi manisnya. " _onegai_ " Wendy terus memohon tapi… "aahh! Sakit.. jangan sakit, hentikan!" sebuah pisau bedah menggores lengan kanan Wendy. Goresan sedalam 2cm dan memanjang mulai dari sendi pergelangan tangannya hingga lengan atasnya. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari goresan itu. Wendy menangis menahan perih ditangannya. Dan sekali lagi… "sakiitt! Jangaan! Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan! Sakkiiit!" teriakan Wendy menggema disekeliling. Kali ini giliran tangan kirinya yang digores oleh orang itu.

"tenanglah _ojou-chan_. Nikmatilah setiap sensasinya… HAHAHAHA!" orang tersebut tertawa seperti iblis – bukan, dia memang pantas disebut iblis.

Wajah Wendy basah oleh keringat dingin dan airmatanya. "AAKKH!" sebuah goresan indah terbentuk dipipi kanannya. Keringat yang membasahi badan Wendy menambah rasa perih luka itu. Sayatan itu terhenti sekitar 10 menit. Dan selama itu Wendy menangis memohon ampun kepada orang itu. Namun semakin Wendy memohon orang tersebut semakin ingin menyiksa Wendy.

07.12 p.m.

Darah dari tangan Wendy masih mengalir walaupun sebagian luka sudah sedikit mengering. Orang – bukan, iblis itu kembali mendekati Wendy yang nampak lebih pucat dibanding beberapa menit tadi. Kembali Wendy mengejang karena melihat orang itu mendekat.

"he-hentikan.. hiks.. kumohon hentikan.. sak-kit.." Wendy kembali menangis sesenggukan. Orang tersebut kembali membawa gunting yang sepertinya sangat tajam. "tidak! Jangan lakukan it- AAAKKHH! HENTIKAN! SAKKIIT..!" teriakkan Wendy menggema kembali diruangan itu. Dan gunting yang dipegang orang itu meneteskan darah yang masih hangat. Darah yang berasal dari jari tangan kiri Wendy yang dipotong. Potongan jari Wendy yang mungil berjatuhan dilantai. Lima jari yang ia ambil, nampak darah memancar dari tangan Wendy. Menetes dan menggenang tepat dibawah kasur. "ku-mohon.. h-he-ntikan…" suara Wendy nampak melemah

" _ojou-chan?_ Apakah kau sudah tidak kuat." Iblis itu tersenyum puas melihat Wendy yang mulai memucat dan melemas. Nafas Wendy mulai melemah dan matanya nampak seperti menerawang kebalik atap ruangan. "sebelum kau mati, akan aku beri hadiah perpisahan". Iblis itu mengambil sebuah kapak dan meletakkannya disamping tubuh mungil Wendy. Ia menaikki kasur itu dan duduk diatas perut Wendy. Wendy hanya diam tak berdaya. Iblis itu mencengkram kedua pipi Wendy. Ia menarik lidah Wendy dan memotongnya.

"AAAHHKK!" Wendy berteriak dan tersedak oleh daranya yang mengalir dari lidah miliknya. Iblis itu melempar lidah Wendy kesembarang arah. Nampak mata Wendy terbuka lebar, ia masih bernafas namun nafas yang kecil. Detak jantungnya pun melemah. Nyawanya sudah berada diujung tanduk. Iblis tersebut turun dari kasur, ia mengangkat tangannya yang berlumuran darah keatas dan dengan sekali hentakan… nyawa Wendy melayang bersama dengan menancapnya gunting dijantung gadis itu. Iblis itu menarik guntingnya yang penuh darah dan melemparkannya kelantai.

"HAHAHAHA!" iblis itu tertawa puas. Menggema keseluruh ruangan ini. "sebentar sekali, aku masih bermain sebentar denganmu _ojou-chan_ " iblis tersebut masih ingin bermain dengan tubuh takbernyawa Wendy. Ia meraih seragam Wendy dan dengan sekali hentakan, semua kancing terlepas dari tubuh mungilnya. Dengan hanya disinari cahaya bulan, nampak bagian dada yang masih tertutupi oleh _bra_ yang berdarah, hingga pinggang yang masih tertutupi oleh rok gadis mungil itu. Iblis itu menyeringai licik. Ia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak dilantai dan mengarahkannya dibawah tulang taju pedang gadis itu.  
JLEB  
Pisau tersebut sukses menancap pada pada perut Wendy. Tak hanya diam, iblis itu membedah perut Wendy hingga keujung rok bagian atas Wendy. Tangan iblis itu mengorek isi perut Wendy dan mengeluarkannya. Sekarang usus Wendy terpampang diatas perutnya sendiri. "HAHAHA!" iblis itu kembali tertawa. Ia kembali menaiki kasur itu dan mengambil kapak yang sedari tadi diam diatas kasur. Dan aksi mutilasinya pun ia mulai. Ia potong tangan kanan dan kaki kiri Wendy. Ia memandang wajah Wendy yang memutih pucat. " _sayonara… Ojou-chan~_ HAHAHA!" dengan sekali hentakan kapak tersebut sukses memutus kepala Wendy dari badannya. Kasur yang semula putih itu tak lagi putih, namun berwarna merah darah.

07.38 p.m.

 **Tsuzuku… (Bersambung…)**

 **HAHAHA…#ketawa puas. Bagaimana readers? Sadis? Greget? Kalau kurang sadis review yak :p .hehe. Author baru pertama kali ngebikin karakter anime jadi kaya ayam potong gini. Sebenarnya author ga tega membuat Wendy dipotong-potong, tapi berhubung kocokan karakter yang akan terbunuh keluarnya dia yah mati deh.** _ **Gomen**_ **. Kira-kira next chap siapa ya chara FT yang bakal tewas di tangan *******?**

 **Hiro Mashima sensei,** _ **gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai**_ **, karena karakter imut yang anda buat malah saya hancurkan begini, maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Reply for Review**

 **Fic of Delusion: terimakasih pujiannya :D semoga menikmati chap 4 ini ya Fic of Delusion-dono**

 **Wearethechampion : thank you. :D**

 **Nah… terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca maupun meriview.** _ **Arigatou na**_ **.  
oh ya, untuk yang kode 4649 itu saya inget dari anime Detective Conan, jadi maaf yaa Aoyama Gosho sensei, saya pinjem kodenya. Baiklah kalau begitu, seperti biasa, saya akan melanjutkan cerita jika ada review dari anda readers.  
Okelah.. **_**ja~ ne~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Preview**

….. " _sayonara… Ojou-chan~_ HAHAHA!" dengan sekali hentakan kapak tersebut sukses memutus kepala Wendy dari badannya. Kasur yang semula putih itu tak lagi putih, namun berwarna merah darah.

07.38 p.m.

 **Love in Case**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe plus Sadis**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Normal PoV~**

Langit mulai berwarna oranye sebelum brubah menjadi warna biru gelap. Jam besar dikota Crocus menunjukkan pukul 5.20 p.m. Kota Crocus kini ramai akan penduduk yang beranjak pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Nampak seorang gadis pirang berdiri dikeramaian, menunggu lampu yang sedang menyala merah berubah hijau. Ya.. Lucy, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan kerumunan orang saat lampu hijau menyala. Waktu demi waktu berjalan. Langit pun sudah menampakkan warna gelapnya.

 **.**

Lucy berdiri didepan gerbang sebuah rumah yang bisa terbilang cukup besar, yang berada ditepi kota. Tidak ada rumah lain selain rumah ini. Ia dapat melihat sebuah garasi dengan 2 mobil terparkir. Sebuah mobil BMW 650i Convertible berwarna hitam dan sebuah Viper SRT hitam.

'aahh… mobil BMW itu, yang pernah aku lihat pasti punya Natsu dan yang sebelahnya pasti milik Gray. Ternyata mereka orang kaya' Lucy bergumam dalam hati, tapi ada sedikit rasa jengkel dihatinya, 'mereka memiliki mobil tapi membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan 45 menit kerumah mereka! Dasar!'. Lucy pun membuka gerbang yang berwarna hitam itu dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah entah milik Natsu atau Gray. Lucy pun menekan bel yang berada disebelah pintu kayu yang tingginya 2,5 m itu.

"Gray… Natsu…" Lucy memanggil sang pemilik rumah

"masuk saja Lucy, pintunya tidak dikunci" terdengar teriakan Gray dari dalam namun terdengar lemah diluar. Lucy pun membuka pintu itu dan melihat isi ruangan yang nampak megah dan sepasang laki-laki yang…

"KYAAA! A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" Lucy membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu yang masih terbuka.

"ha? Kami sedang duduk bukan?" jawab Natsu dengan tampang tak berdosa

"bu-bukan itu yang aku maksud! Maksudku.. ke-kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu NATSU!" jawab Lucy dengan wajah yang merah merona

"oohh.. hari ini panas Luce" jawab Natsu sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya untuk mendapatkan angin. Saat ini Natsu bertelanjang dada, menampakkan dadanya yang _sixpack_ namun masih mengenakan celana.

"benar yang dikatakan Natsu.. jadi santai saja Lucy" jawab Gray dengan lebih santai

"KAU LEBIH PARAH GRAY! PAKAI CELANAMU BODOH!" bentak Lucy yang mulai marah karena melihat Gray yang lebih parah dari Natsu, dia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek _boxer._

"haaah…" Gray menghela nafasnya panjang "baiklah baiklah…" Gray berdiri dari posisinya dan menarik Natsu kelantai dua.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan 3 cangkir teh hangat diatas meja. Gray dan Natsu sudah memakai baju lengkap dan nampak ekspresi wajah mereka serius. Lucy memandang keseluruh ruangan, melihat detail ruangan yang luas ini.

"apa ada yang aneh Lucy?" Gray bertanya penasaran

"a-ah. _Iie iie_. Hanya saja rumah ini besar, tapi kenapa hanya kalian berdua yang tinggal?" Lucy mulai menyelidiki mereka berdua

"sebenarnya ini rumah Gray. Aku hanya menumpang disini" jawab Natsu dan menuding Gray sang pemilik rumah

"rumah ini peninggalan ibuku. Sudahlah, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibahas" Gray mengubah suasana menjadi serius

"ba-baiklah" Lucy menjadi gugup

"hal pertama yang ingin kubahas.." Gray diam dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Lucy, apa kau itu bodoh?" Gray menatap Lucy dengan tajam

"h-ha?" Lucy bingung mendengar itu

"hanya dengan menunjukkan tanda pengenal kami kau langsung percaya? Bagaimana jika kami memalsukan itu? Atau kau sudah siap untuk mati?" Gray berbicara dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Lucy hanya terdiam, ia tidak memikirkan apa konsekuensinya saat datang kemari. 'apa yang dikatakan Gray benar, bagaimana jika mereka berbohong?'

"sudahlah, setidaknya sekarang kau aman Luce. Jangan terlalu percaya kepada orang yang belum cukup kau kenal. Apalagi kau pernah mencurigaiku bukan?" Natsu mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang tersebut. ia menyeruput sedikit tehnya yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"a-aku mengerti, maaf" Lucy menundukkan kepalanya

Gray mengehela napasnya, mengambil cangkir teh itu dan meminumnya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu. Jangan terlibat dengan kami jika kau masih sayang nyawamu"

"a-apa maksudmu? Kenapa?" mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Lucy semakin penasaran

"karena berbahaya Luce. Kami masih belum tahu siapa pembunuh itu. Apalagi kau bergerak sendiri dengan polosnya. Bagaimana jika pembunuh itu mengira kau adalah detective yang menyamar atau semacamnya?. Dan lagi, kami masih belum menemukan bukti apapun" jelas Natsu panjang lebar

"ba-baiklah kalau begitu" sekali lagi Lucy menundukkan kepalanya

"baguslah kalau begitu" jawab Gray. Mereka bertiga pun diam untuk beberapa saat. Gray berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"jangan terlalu kau pikirkan tentang kata-kata Gray. Sebenarnya dia pria yang halus, karena ini menyangkut pekerjaan jadi dia agak kasar, begitupun aku." Kata Natsu mencoba menenangkan Lucy

"em, aku tahu." Jawab Lucy singkat. Ia mengangkat cangkir dimeja dan meminumnya. Dan mereka berduapun bercerita beberapa hal tentang beberapa siswa. Menit demi menit berjalan dan jam pun menunjukkan pukul 6.45 p.m.

 **.**

"baiklah, akan aku antar pulang kau Luce, rumahmu cukup jauh bukan?" Natsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lucy

"em. Terimakasih Natsu" Lucy menggapai tangan Natsu dan dibantu berdiri. Mereka berdua melangkah keluar rumah. Gray yang baru turun dari lantai dua mengikuti mereka berdua dibelakang. Natsu berlari kearah mobil sedangkan Lucy terdiam diteras Gray.

"maaf Lucy jika aku dan Natsu terlalu kasar" Gray menepuk pundak Lucy dan berbicara halus

"em em, tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula kalian cukup baik, tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain" jawab Lucy dengan senyuman hangat

"Luce.. ayo masuk" Natsu sudah berada didepan teras dengan mobil BMW nya.

"iya. Terimakasih Gray, aku pulang, maaf merepotkan, permisi" Lucy beranjak dari teras menuju mobil

"ya. Hati-hati" jawab Gray dengan nada lemah. Dan mobil BMW pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Gray Fullbuster.

.

.

6.50 p.m.

Mobil BMW hitam melaju dengan lambat ditengah kota.

"ne Natsu" Lucy yang berada disamping Natsu mulai membuka pembicaraan

"hm?" Natsu menjawab dengan singkat

"apa maksudmu kau seorang pembunuh?" Lucy memandang Natsu yang sedang menyetir

"soal itu… maaf Luce. Mungkin lain kali akan aku ceritakan… tentang diriku dimasa lalu" jawab Natsu yang hanya memandang jalanan kota.

"kau janji akan menceritakannya?" kalimat yang keluar dengan nada manja tersebut membuat Natsu kaget

"ha? Kenapa kau merasa penasaran sekali denganku" Natsu mulai sedikit menoleh kepada Lucy

"a-ah, _i-iie_ , aku hanya penasaran" Lucy membuang wajahnya yang memerah kearah kaca mobil disebelahnya.

"baiklah, aku janji akan menceritakannya kapan-kapan" jawab Natsu tak lupa dengan sebuah grins yang menawan. "ah.. itu rumahmu bukan?" tanya Natsu sambul menunjuk banner toko roti.

"em" jawab Lucy singkat. Natsu menepikan mobilnya dan menghentikannya 20 meter sebelum rumah Lucy. "kenapa berhenti disini?" tanya Lucy penasaran

"a-ah, maaf Lucy. Aku takut orang tuamu melihatku, aku merahasiakan identitasku. Jadi jangan bilang aku yang mengantarkanmu pulang ya Luce. Kumohon…" Natsu memasang wajah memohon

"baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih Natsu sudah mengantarku. Ja~" Lucy membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan lembut. Saat diluar Lucy melambaikan tangannya kepada Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan menginjak gas mobilnya meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan mulai berjalan kearah rumahnya.

7.15 p.m.

 **.**

 **.**

7.30 p.m.

Terdengar suara shower dari kamar mandi gadis bermata caramel itu. Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia berada didalam kamar mandinya. Suara shower mulai menghilang, dan tak lama…

Cklek…

Pintu terbuka oleh Lucy yang hanya terbalut sekain handuk putih, memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya. Lucy pun beranjak mendekati almarinya dan mengenakan piama putih dengan motif bintang. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela, dibuka salah satu sisi jendela kamarnya itu. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langit malam yang terlihat cerah dengan awan-awan kecil. Sinar rembulan yang terang begitu indah ditemani dengan taburan bintang.

 **~Lucy PoV~**

" _kiree~_ … walaupun sejak SMP aku mempelajari ilmu bintang, tapi tetap saja, aku tak bosan memandangi bintang-bintang itu" aku bergumam sendiri seraya melihat bintang itu. Memang benar, indah.

Setelah puas melihat bintang, aku menutup jendela dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. 'satu lagi hari yang melelahkan' batinku. Entah kenapa aku seperti melupakan sesuatu. Suatu kejadian, entahlah. Gray dan Natsu bilang jangan berurusan dengan mereka lagi, apa berarti aku tidak bisa berteman dengan mereka. "huuhh…" aku menghela napasku panjang. "padahal aku penasaran dengan si Natsu. Tadi saat dimobil, jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Apa aku suka padanya? Aaahhh… aku tidak boleh suka padanya, lagipula… aku masih tidak tahu masa lalunya. Dan ekspresinya tadi… kenapa ia tak mau ketahuan orang tuaku? Aaahhh sudahlah" aku merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur.

 **~Normal PoV~**

Haripun berakhir tanpa Lucy ketahui bahwa suatu kejadian mengerikan telah terjadi disekolah. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

7.30 a.m.

Pagi yang cerah namun berawan dikota Crocus. Disekolah FIHS para murid mulai berdatangan. Terlihat dua orang pria memasuki gerbang sekolah, Natsu dan Gray. Dan Lucy berjalan dibelakang mereka. Kali ini mereka tak saling menyapa, seperti baru pertama kali kenal. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Natsu mengehentikan langkah kaki Gray. Samar-samar Lucy mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Gray, apa kau mencium bau ini?" tanya Natsu pada Gray

"bau? Bau apa?" Gray mengenduskan hidungnya mencari bau yang dimaksud Natsu. "Natsu, jangan samakan hidungku dengan hidungmu" lanjut Gray dan berhenti mengendus

"bau ini… bau darah Gray, mungkin.. di UKS!" Natsu langsung berlari kegedung dimana UKS berada. Gray yang melihat Natsu juga mulai berlari menyusulnya

'ada apa mereka? Kenapa mereka lari?' batin Lucy. Lucy pun mengikuti mereka menuju gedung dimana ia disekap kemarin.

Natsu terus berlari dilorong menuju ruang UKS diikuti oleh Gray dan dibelakangnya lagi ada Lucy. 'tidak salah lagi. Ini bau darah, sialan! Pekat sekali baunya' gumam Natsu. 'bau ini.. darah?' gumam Gray yang mulai mencium bau anyir. Natsu sudah sampai didepan ruang UKS. Dengan segera ia menggeser pintu UKS. Kelopak mata Natsu langsung saja terbuka lebar. "GRAY! HUBUNGI POLISI!" Natsu menoleh dan berteriak kepada temannya agar menghubungi polisi.

"baiklah!" Gray segera mengambil handphone dari saku celanannya dan menghubungi polisi. Sementara Natsu masuk kedalam UKS dan menyelidiki lebih dahulu. Setelah menghubungi polisi, Gray berjalan kearah pintu UKS. "a-apa-apaan ini?" pupil mata Gray mengecil melihat isi ruang UKS tersebut.

"Gray, apa yang terjadi?" Lucy mendekati Gray. Gray menoleh dan mendapati gadis pirang yang mengikuti mereka

"BERHENTI DISITU LUCY!" Gray berteriak kepada Lucy agar tidak mendekat

"a-apa yang terjadi?" Lucy menghentikan langkahnya

"nanti akan aku ceritakan, sekarang tolong panggil Laxus-sensei kemari. Cepatlah!" seru Gray

"e-em" Lucy berlari keluar untuk memanggil Laxus-sensei. Sementara itu, Gray masuk dan membantu Natsu menyelidiki UKS.

"ini seperti neraka. Sialan!" Gray mengutuk orang yang melakukan hal ini. Nampak darah tercecer dilantai. Tak hanya darah, tapi bagian tubuh. Mutilasi. Sebuah kepala dengan rambut biru laut yang ternodai oleh dara yang mengering tergeletak didekat kasur yang berwarna merah darah.

"anak ini… Wendy, salah satu teman Luce" kata Natsu yang sudah berada dekat dengan kepala Wendy, si gadis malang itu.

"ia membunuhnya hanya menggunakan pisau bedah?" Gray mengambil pisau bedah yang tergeletak dilantai dengan sapu tangannya.

"tidak. Coba lihat lehernya, terpotong dengan satu kali sayatan. Dan jarinya, sepertinya digunting" Natsu menganalisis semua bagian gadis kecil itu. "kemungkinan senjata yang lain ia sembunyikan"

"tapi kenapa hanya meninggalkan pisau bedah ini?" Gray mencoba memikirkan keanehan ini

"entahlah" Natsu melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia mengambil beberapa helai selimut, dan menutupi badan gadis itu dan kepala serta jari-jarinya.

"Natsu, lihat itu" Gray menunjuk kearah bawah jendela

"selalu meninggalkan pakaiannya di TKP. Dia sama sekali tidak takut akan sidik jarinya maupun helai rambutnya ketahuan" Natsu menyeringai kecut. "hm? apa ini?" Natsu mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang berada dibalik pakaian penuh darah itu.

"surat?" kata Gray. Benar saja, itu tampak seperti surat. Diamplopnya terdapat tulisan N.D. berwarna merah darah. "N.D.? apa maksudnya"

"sepertinya aku tahu maksudnya Gray. Ia menantang kita. Untuk menangkapnya!" Natsu tersenyum.

"menantang?"

"hm. ND mungkin inisial namaku. Mungkin pelaku mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya, dan ia mecoba menantang kita. Menarik bukan?" Natsu nampak tertarik dengan permainan ini

"kita belum tahu pasti apa ini tantangan, baca dulu surat itu" kata Gray. Natsu pun membuka amplop putih itu dan mengambil secarik kertas.

Natsu mulai membaca isi surat itu "Natsu Dragneel dan rekannya! Hentikanlah penyelidikan kalian. Kalian hanya membuang waktu, kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku. Hahaha… mungkin aku akan bermain permainan kecil dengan kalian. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta e-mail kalian, agar kita bisa bermain lebih banyak. Tapi untuk saat ini, surat saja cukup. Akan aku beritahu target selanjutnya. Targetku selanjutnya sering berhubungan dengan email, entah orang tuanya ataupun dia yang berhubungan. Selamatkan dia jika kau bisa!" Natsu berhenti membaca. "itulah isinya, dan lagi ini bukan tulisan tangan, jadi kita tidak bisa mencari tahunya"

"sialan! Bagaimana bisa ia bermain dengan nyawa. Brengsek!" Gray merasa geram sekali dengan pelaku ini. Tidak lama berselang, Laxus-sensei datang, dengan segera Natsu berlari menuju pintu. Benar saja yang ia duga, Lucy mengikuti Laxus-sensei dibelakangnya.

"berhenti Luce, jangan kesini!" seru Natsu

"Kenapa?" Lucy bertanya penasaran

"ini kasus pembunuhan" terang Natsu

"pe-pembunuhan? Siapa yang dibunuh? Biarkan aku melihat" Lucy mulai mendekat namun ditahan oleh Natsu

"jangan kemari Luce. Kau tidak akan kuat melihatnya" Natsu memegang kedua pundak Lucy dan menghentikannya

"a-apa maksudmu?" badan Lucy mulai bergetar. Melihat itu Natsu memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"yang terbunuh adalah… Wendy" kata Natsu

"Wendy-chan? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" Lucy tidak mempercayainya, ia menabrak Natsu yang lengah. Lucy pun lolos dan melihat isi ruang UKS. Matanya terbuka lebar, pupilnya mengecil tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. "tidak" suaranya lirih. Natsu mendekati Lucy. "ini tidak mungkin kan Natsu… ne Natsu, katakan padaku! Itu bukan Wendy-chan kan?"

"maaf Luce. Itu adalah Wendy" jawab Natsu dengan tertunduk

"Tidak mungkin, Wendy-chaaan!" Lucy berteriak keras, bersamaan dengan keluarnya air mata dari mata caramelnya. Melihat Lucy menangis Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy. Membiarkan Lucy menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan dalam pelukannya. Mungkin itu adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Tak lama badan Lucy melemas dan pingsan. Lucy yang pingsan dibawa oleh Gildarts-sensei dengan mobilnya menuju rumah Lucy. Dan Natsu kembali mengikuti pelajaran, begitu juga Gray, karena mereka masih menyamar. Mereka akan menyelidiki lagi sepulang sekolah. Untuk saat ini kasus ditangani oleh polisi yang sudah mulai datang.

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran didalam kelas tetap berlanjut. Natsu terduduk diam dikursinya. Ia memandang kearah kiri bangkunya, tempat dimana biasanya sosok wanita pirang duduk belajar mendengarkan perkataan guru. ' _gomene_ Luce. Aku tidak bisa menjaga sesuatu yang kau sayang. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan ia merebut kembali orang yang kau sayang. Aku berjanji!' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menatap kearah luar jendela. Menatap birunya langit dengan awan putih yang tersebar. 'semoga kau baik-baik saja. Luce'

Dikelas lain, Gray memikirkan petunjuk pelaku tentang target selanjutnya. 'email. Apa maksudnya orang yang sering berinteraksi dengan email? Tapi semua orang melakukan itu? Atau programmer? Orang yang mempunyai pekerjaan dibidang pelayanan email? Jika itu yang ia maksud pasti sangat banyak sekali. Bagaimana ini, berfikir Gray' Gray memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan email. 'jika seorang programmer ada Hibiki dan Laki yang bisa menjadi targetnya. Dan jika itu orang tuanya yang berada dibidang pelayanan email, maka Romeo, Mirajane, Laki dan Rogue kah? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan' batinnya.

Disisi lain, seseorang yang pantas disebut iblis, tengah menyeringai puas. 'permainan sudah dimulai, Countdown. Temukan aku… NATSU DRAGNEEL!' batin sang iblis itu.

Dirumahnya, Lucy terbaring dikamar miliknya. Matanya terlihat membengkak karena tangisannya. Nampaknya ia sangat shock melihat kematian tragis dari temannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku…**

 **Yo~ maaf lamaa ga update.. karena suatu kesibukan.. :p  
Chap 5 selesai. Chap ini tidak memberikan darah sama sekali. Karena saya masih belum menemukan karakter yang ingin saya bunuh #smirk**

 **Jadi bagaimana readers? Bagus? Jelek? Review ya…**

 **Saatnya balas review**

 **Fic of Declusion : haha… #tertawa iblis. Syukur dah bisa membuat anda menyeringai. Semoga menikmati chap ini. maaf atas keterlambatan**

 **Didi822: hehe.. gpp. Ini aja saya juga telat :D haha.. saya sebenarnya juga gak tega Wendy dibedah, cuman saya undi dia yang keluar. :p semoga menikmati chap ini.. maaf keterlambatan update**

 **R.I.P : SHOCK? ._. kenapa RIP-san? Kaget? Hehehe… maaf keterlambatan update. Semoga chap ini memuaskan. :D**

 **Terimakasih kepada readers dan yang sudah review. Maaf karena telat update.. See you next chap**

 **~RnR~**

 **Ja~ ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Preview**

Dirumahnya, Lucy terbaring dikamar miliknya. Matanya terlihat membengkak karena tangisannya. Nampaknya ia sangat shock melihat kematian tragis dari temannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

 **Love in Case**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe plus Sadis**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Normal PoV~**

Senja menampakkan kehadiarannya. Kumpulan burung beterbangan dibawahnya. Di suatu rumah dengan toko roti, sesosok gadis nampak dari jendela kamar yang berada di lantai 2. Lucy terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Lucy…" terdengar suara wanita memanggil dari balik pintu kamar Lucy. "Lucy, mama masuk ya" sang mama, Layla membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci tersebut. Pandangan Layla langsung tertuju pada Lucy yang menunduk. Poni pirangnya menutupi matanya. Tanpa berkata apapun sang ibu langsung memeluk anaknya. Keadaan hening, sesekali terdengar suara Lucy yang sesenggukan menahan tangisannya. Lambat laun Lucy pun menjadi tenang dan membalas pelukan sang mama.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya kearah Layla, "terimakasih mama" kata Lucy dengan senyuman kecil.

"iya sayang" Layla pun kembali memeluk Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

Disisi lain, disebuah rumah yang megah, dua orang pria muda sedang membaca berlembar-lembar kertas tentang penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan berantai.

"Gray, kesini sebentar" Natsu memegang sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan 'ND' berwarna merah. Gray yang sedang berdiri dengan selembar kertas tanpa basa basi langsung menuju Natsu yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"ada apa?"

"lihat ini, bukankah kau merasa aneh dengan perbedaan penulisan ini" Natsu menunjuk isi dari surat yang tertulis di kertas itu. "bukankah kata 'e-mail' dengan 'email' yang ini berbeda? Tepatnya pada garis ini. Apa kau tahu maksudnya?" jelas Natsu

"kau benar. Dan lagi, kenapa juga mereka ingin meminta e-mail kita. Mereka tidak akan seceroboh itu, atau mungkin ini petunjuk dari mereka"

"kau benar, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"tunggu sebentar" gray nampak memutar otaknya yang cerdas. Selang beberapa saat, muka Gray nampak yakin sudah memecahkan maksud dari surat itu. Gray mencari kertas dengan daftar pekerjaan orang tua seluruh murid Fiore International High School.

"apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Natsu

"ini" Gray menunjuk pada nama seorang siswa. "Kita harus menjaga dia, dia adalah target selanjutnya" suara Gray terdengar sangat yakin. Natsu hanya mengangguk, ia sangat percaya kepada analisis rekannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Kota Crocus semakin ramai dengan orang yang berjalan dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Begitupun Lucy yang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu

" _yo_ Lucy!" seorang pria berambut pirang, Sting menyapa dari belakangnya

"ah Sting, _ohayou_ " sapa Lucy sambil memberi senyumannya yang terkesan terpaksa

" _ohayou_. Ada apa dengan mukamu? Belum disetrika?" ledeknya

"…" Lucy hanya terdiam dan lanjut berjalan menuju sekolahnya

"ey Lucy!" Sting meraih tangan Lucy. Memegang bahu Lucy dan memutarnya agar menatap wajah Sting. "jangan sedih begitu, aku tahu kenapa kau bersedih. Kau tahu, Wendy tidak akan menginginkan Lucy yang semurung ini" Sting mencoba menghibur Lucy yang nampak sedih

"kau benar juga Sting" akhirnya Lucy kembali ke keadaan awalnya. Senyum menawannya membalas perhatian Sting. Sting pun berjalan didepan Lucy, berjalan menuju arah sekolah. Lucy mengikutinya dibelakang.

"lagipula… kau tampak cantik bila tersenyum" kata Sting sambil tetap berjalan. Mendengar perkataan itu Lucy terhenti dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya. Namun Sting masih berjalan meninggalkan Lucy yang masih tersipu malu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Lucy duduk di bangkunya, memperhatikan guru. Sesekali pikirannya kembali mengingat momen beberapa waktu lalu saat Sting mengucap kata yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Namun saat ini ia memandang kearah bangku kosong disebelah kanannya. 'kemana Natsu?' gumamnya dalam hati. Pelajaran pun berjalan terus hingga istirahat makan siang.

"ne ne Lu-chan.." ucap manja teman Lucy, Levy.

"ada apa Levy-chan?" jawab Lucy dengan lembut.

"Natsu kemana?"

"ha? Entahlah. Lagipula kenapa kamu tanya kepadaku?" ucap Lucy

"bukankah kau dekat sekali dengan Natsu? Bahkan ada yang bilang kalian pacaran" ucap Levy disela makan siangnya. Lucy yang mendengarnya hampir tersedak makan siangnya.

"apa yang kau bilang Levy-chan! Tentu tidak. Lagipula…" Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya

"Lagipula?" ucap Levy dengan nada mengejek membuat wajah Lucy memerah dan salah tingkah

" _mou Levy-chan~_ "

"Lucy!" suara seorang pria dari pintu kelas membuat seisi kelas memandang ke arahnya

"Gray?" kata Lucy sedikit bingung. "sebentar Levy-chan.." Lucy berdiri dan berjalan menuju Gray. "ada apa Gray?"

"ikutlah aku sebentar" ajak Gray

"ha? Kemana?"

"sudah ikut saja" Gray pun berjalan diikuti Lucy. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap. Mereka menaiki beberapa anak tangga. "sebelumnya aku dan Natsu minta maaf karena tidak dapat mencegah pembunuhan itu" suara Gray terdengar pelan

"aku tahu. Lagipula kalian sudah berusaha keras. Omong-omong dimana Natsu?" Tanya Lucy

"sebenarnya aku dan Natsu sudah menemukan siapa target selanjutnya" kata Gray membuat Lucy tersentak kaget

"benarkah?! Jadi siapa yang akan dia bunuh? Siapa? Gray!" Lucy nampak sangat cemas

"tenanglah Lucy!" suara Gray sontak membuat Lucy sedikit tenang. "yang mereka incar adalah-" Gray diam sesaat dan dengan langsung membalik badannya "SIAPA DISANA!" Gray yang menyadari seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka mencoba mengejarnya. Namun ia tak melihat siapapun. "apa Cuma perasaanku saja? Sudahlah" Gray kembali menaiki anak tangga menemui Lucy. Terlihat sesosok bayangan orang bersembunyi diruangan didekat tangga.

Gray dan Lucy berada di atas atap sekolahannya. Mentari bersinar cukup panas saat ini ditemani dengan awan-awan.

"jadi siapa orang yang akan jadi target pembunuhannya?" Tanya Lucy

"dia adalah anak dari dokter gigi, Jellal!" kata Gray

"Jellal? Maksudmu Jellal wakil ketua OSIS itu? Kenapa bisa?"

"email yang dia maksud merupakan petunjuk yang dia beri. Maksud email yang sebenarnya adalah email yang terdapat pada gigi, yang menunjukkan target selanjutnya berhubungan dengan itu. Akhirnya aku dan Natsu memutuskan bahwa dialah target selanjutnya" terang Gray panjang lebar

"jadi begitu, masuk akal juga. Jadi di mana Natsu sekarang?"

"Natsu mempunyai urusan, jadi dia kembali ke kantor dan menemui beberapa temannya"

"teman?" Lucy mengangkat satu alisnya

"hm. Teman yang tidak akan ingin kau kenal" ucap Gray pelan

"maksudmu?" saat Lucy bertanya bel berbunyi yang menandakan waktu istirahat selesai.

"sudah masuk, ayo kita kembali" Gray berjalan menuju pintu dan kembali kekelasnya tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Lucy

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan begitu saja. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Bel pulang pun telah bebunyi. Para siswa mulai bepergian dari sekolah, namun ada juga yang masih mengikuti ekstrakurikuler. Gray mengajak Lucy untuk menunggu Jellal di gerbang sekolah.

"kenapa kita menunggu disini?" Tanya Lucy

"kita tidak hanya melindungi Jellal, tapi tujuanku menangkap penjahatnya juga" terang Gray. "maaf karena melibatkanmu Lucy"

"ah? Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku ingin menangkap pembunuh yang sudah membunuh Wendy" Lucy terlihat serius dengan perkataanya. Gray hanya diam melihatnya. Mereka menunggu hingga langit mulai gelap.

"Jellal belum keluar juga" Lucy nampak lelah berdiri beberapa jam digerbang sekolah

"entahlah, katanya OSIS ada rapat hingga jam 6" Gray melihat jam tangannya. "mungkin sebentar lagi mereka keluar. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Gray. Beberapa murid mulai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"itu Erza!" Lucy menunjuk pada gadis berambut scarlet. "Erza-san!" Lucy melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju dia.

"Lucy.. kenapa kau belum pulang?" Erza bertanya heran

"dimana Jellal?" Tanya Lucy

"Jellal? Dia baru mendapat e-mail yang menyuruhnya ke ruang perpustakaan. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu" jelas Erza. Gray yang mendengarkan itu lekas berlari menuju ruang perpustakaan. Lucy yang melihatnya lekas berlari dan menyusulnya.

"Terimakasih Erza-san" teriak Lucy dengan terus berlari.

 **.**

 **~Gray PoV~**

'Sial! Kenapa perhitunganku meleset. Aku harus cepat-cepat menuju perpustakaan. Jika tidak maka aku telah gagal. SIAL!' aku terus berlari sepanjang lorong. Lucy terus memanggil dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan focus kepada Jellal. Akhirnya aku sampai dan langsung kubuka pintu tersebut. Dan sesosok tubuh tergeletak dilantai dengan darah yang masih segar mengalir dari lengannya.

"sialan! Oy Jellal! Jellal!" aku menggoyangkan badannya namun tidak ada respon sedikitpun. Tapi dia masih bernafas, kemungkinan dia hanya pingsan. Tak lama Lucy muncul diambang pintu perpustakaan.

"Jellal-san!" wajah Lucy nampak kaget

"tenanglah, dia masih hidup. Cepat panggil ambulan dan polisi" aku memerintahkannya segera. 'sial! Aku masih terlambat. SIALAN!'. Pandanganku tertuju pada kertas putih dengan inisial N.D. seperti yang aku dapatkan saat pembunuhan Wendy.

[ Kalian memanglah pintar. Sebagai hadiah dia tidak aku bunuh. Bilang kepada Natsu bahwa aku akan membuat dia menderita]

 **~Normal PoV~**

Setelah membaca surat itu Gray langsung merematnya. "SIAL! dia memang mengamati kita" Gray membanting kertas tersebut. Dia langsung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada sesosok bayangan dijendela. Disaat bersamaan bayangan tersebut menghilang, Gray yang melihat itu langsung menuju jendela dan melihat seseorang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Dengan sigap Gray melompati jendela dan berlari mengejarnya. Sesosok bayangan tersebut berlari menuju mobil yang sudah menyala. Jarak antara Gray dan dia terpaut cukup jauh.

"Berhenti kau Sialan!" Gray berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Namun seseorang tersebut sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju jauh. "SIAAAL!" Gray mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "benar kata Natsu. Pembunuh itu tidak hanya satu"

 **.**

 **.**

Disisi lain, dua orang saling beradu pukul disuatu lapangan parkir. Natsu yang terlihat keletihan sedang melawan seorang pria dengan bekas luka diwajah.

"kau sudah cukup kuat. Mest!" kata Natsu kepada orang bernama Mest tersebut

"jangan meremehkanku, Natsu!" mereka pun beradu tinju kembali. Beberapa menit pun berlalu.

 **.**

Dalam cahaya yang remang-remang, Natsu masih berdiri, dihadapan Mest yang terbaring karena serangan akhir Natsu.

"hah..hah.." napas mereka terengah-engah "hah.. baiklah, seperti kesepakatan kita. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kata Mest yang masih terbaring.

"apa kau tahu tentang kabar pembunuhan terakhir ini? Apa ini salah satu ulang orang-orang sini?" Tanya Natsu dengan mata yang serius

"maksudmu pembunuhan siswa berantai itu?" Mest mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di tanah. "itu bukanlah orang-orang sini. Menurutku pembunuh itu memancingmu"

"ternyata kau tahu juga" jawab Natsu santai.

"tentu saja. 2,5 tahun kemarin pembunuhan berlangsung selama 1 tahun. Namun karena agen kita bukanlah kau maka pembunuhan dihentikan. Namun mereka mencoba memancing lagi sehingga kau ditugaskan kesini. Dan akhirnya mereka bertindak sangat hati-hati" jelas Mest

"kau benar. Mest, aku ada pekerjaan untukmu. Selidiki orang ini" Natsu melemparkan sebuah foto

"apa aku akan dibayar?"

"tentu saja. Lusa aku akan kesini lagi. Jika aku tidak datang maka telepon aku untuk info itu. Kau mengerti?"

"tentu" jawab Mest singkat

 **.**

 **.**

"Gray, bagaimana keadaan Jellal?" Lucy berbicara dengan Gray melalui HP miliknya

"dia baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatir. Anggotaku disini melindunginya. Sebaiknya sekarang kau lebih hati-hati. Karena mereka akan lebih terorganisir"

"em. Aku mengerti"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ja.." Gray menutup HP nya. "bagaimana menurutmu Natsu?" Tanya Gray kepada Natsu yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"kemungkinan mereka pembunuhnya adalah 55%!" ucap Natsu

"hanya 55%?"

"tunggu dulu, kemungkinan ini masih akan terus meningkat" jawab Natsu yang sedang melihat surat yang ditemukan oleh Gray tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi mulai menyapa kembali. Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar hangat dengan sedikit kabut yang menyelimuti Crocus. Sebuah mobil BMW hitam melaju kencang melewati jalan raya Crocus yang masih sepi. Pemuda berambut spike pink sedang mengemudikan mobil tersebut. "Luce, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Natsu kepada seseorang dibalik telefonnya.

"ha? Siapa apa Natsu?" Tanya Lucy yang kebingungan

"saat ini aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi segeralah siap. _Ja_.." Natsu pun menutup teleponnya

"eh tunggu Nats- _ah mou~_ " Lucy nampak sebal dalam kamarnya karena teleponnya dituutp sepihak. Sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Akhirnya mobil tersebut berhenti tepat didepan Toko Roti Heartfillia. Lucy pun sudah berada tepat didepan rumahnya. Ia pun berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya dan masuk menuju mobil Natsu. Natsu pun mulai menancap gasnya kembali.

"tumben kau menjemputku?" Tanya Lucy yang duduk disebelah Natsu

"hem? Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin ada yang menemanimu selain aku" jawab Natsu santai dan focus terhadap jalan. Lucy tak dapat bicara apapun, wajahnya merah padam hanya dengan perkataan Natsu barusan. "pegangan yang kencang Luce, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat yang lumayan bagus"

"eh?" belum selesai Lucy mencerna perkataan Natsu, mobil BMW Natsu berjalan dengan kencang. "Natsu! Pelan sedikit" Lucy nampak ketakutan dengan kecepatan yang kencang tersebut. Namun Natsu tetap dengan kecepatannya. Berjalan memasuki daerah hutan. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai diujung tebing. Natsu memberhentikan mobilnya.

"sudah sampai, turunlah Luce" Natsu langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju ujung tebing tersebut

"tunggu Natsu, mau kema-" Lucy langsung tercengang melihat pemandangan Kota Crocus dari ketinggian ini. " _sugoi~_ bagaimana bias kau tahu tempat ini Natsu?" Tanya Lucy

"aku baru menemukannya saat pertama kali aku kesini" jawab Natsu. Ia menghirup udara yang masih terasa sangat segar

"waaw.. aku bias melihat seluruh Crocus dari sini. Istana, Taman, Sekolahku, bahkan rumahku yang terlihat kecil sekali" Lucy terlihat sangat gembira, layaknya anak kecil.

"hahaha.. kau seperti anak kecil. Apa kau suka ini Luce?" Tanya Natsu dengan menunjukkan grins nya yang menawan

"em. Aku sangat suka sekali" Lucy menjawabnya dengan senyuman indahnya

"ini akan lebih indah saat malam hari. Kau suka bintang bukan?"

"apa kau sungguhan? Aku ingin melihatnya~" jawab Lucy antusias "tapi darimana kau tahu aku suka bintang?" Tanya Lucy penasaran. Natsu mendekat kearah Lucy. Kepalanya mendekat kearah wajah Lucy.

"karena aku tahu apapun tentangmu, Luce" jawab Natsu dengan suara yang lirih dan membuat Lucy malu setengah mati. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, merah menyala. "hei Luce ayo kita berangkat sekolah" tanpa Lucy sadari Natsu sudah berada disebelah mobilnya

"a-ah tunggu" Lucy pun berlari menuju mobil BMW Natsu dan melaju menuju sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku~**

 **Yoo~ genki desu ka? Maaf lama ga update dikarenakan data hilang dan imajinasi hilang. Jadi ni lanjutanya, chap 6, semoga kalian menikmati.**

 **sekarang balasan review**

 **mkhotim1: hehe.. saya juga penasaran siapa iblisnya ._. yosh ni chap 6 semoga menikmati. Ganbarimasu.**

 **Didi822: hahaha… Thanks reviewnya..**

 **Veera.014: saya juga tuh penasaran… terimakasih reviewnya**

 **RiChan** **Ar0** **: itu akibat undian, jadi Wendy yang jadi korban. Lanjut, terimakasih sudah mereview**

 **Fic of Delusion: saya juga penasaran nih… thanks for read and review**

 **DragoonAcaly: syukur dah kalo suka :D lanjut, thanks for review ganbarimasu**

 **Guest: wah, saya sebenarnya suka, cuman untuk yang ini saya ngga adain. Gomen.**

 **Okey terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan review. Maaf karena telat banget updatenya. Seperti biasa, jika ada review maka akan saya lanjut.**

 **~RnR~**

 **Jaa ne~ see you next chap**


End file.
